Naruto no Mizu
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: Naruto whisked away by water. His life as a leaf wilted and flew up as a swallow. Becoming the successor to a blade and the leader of his village, Naruto will complete his creed: When there is War, let me bring peace, Where there is Destruction, let me bring life, Where there is chaos, let the falling swallow descend to save. Go and right the world -Naruto Uzumaki. Rewriting
1. The Falling Swallow

**Naruto no Mizu**

* * *

**This is something I thought of after reading Naruto: Demon's path I personally loved the beginning parts but it waned off after the end. It just didn't seem right for Naruto to go back to Konoha or that's my opinion. I am going to do my take on a swordsman Naruto. This will be also my first attempt as a mastermind Naruto.**

* * *

What do we describe as home? Is it the place we were born? Is it the place we have friends? Is it the lace we are at peace? Or is it the place we make for ourselves? The place where we take our stake and claim our and. The place where we can always come to. The place where you can take off your weapons, wash away the blood and just live. Now the question is: how do we place our stake?

* * *

**Naruto**

* * *

Naruto ran towards the forest as he ran away from his latest prank. It was actually a big one. He had set off several mini-bombs in some food carts. Nothing big and definitely not large enough to hurt anyone. But it was just enough to send smoke into the storage area of food carts, ruining some of the products. Now you may ask: Why did Naruto do such a thing? Well simple, the food carts wouldn't sell him food. The only problem was, he was there when the explosions happened and he laughed his arse off. While he wasn't the only one that laughed, many blamed it on him. Which was kind of ironic and funny since it was his fault anyways. So, Naruto was now running through the forest as fast as his 5 year old legs could carry him.

For a kid, he was pretty smart. He could write well, read well, and had some pretty good take in the inventive section. But the trade off for being a smart kid was his disillusionment. He knew that the village hated him, not your everyday revelation, but it was a constant reminder. He also knew that he would not gain a good life here. So why stay? Reason: he had no where else to go. This place wasn't a home; this place was more akin to a prison masked by the purpose of a village. Naruto wanted freedom but those around him would not have any of that.

So now we have the pariah running through the forest away from his pursuers. He had lost the shop keepers but Naruto wanted to run away for a bit longer. It would be his birthday soon, and that was a bad thing. Unlike most people, he didn't want to celebrate it. Pretty sad for a kid right? But his birthday was nothing but a special kind of hell. It was worse than having a birthday where you broke your arm. His birthday was the waiting game. He was locked in his apartment and told to stay there while Anbu guards watched him. Nothing ever happened but Naruto didn't know why he couldn't enjoy the festivities. He would watch as the kids laughed below, people eat good food, and look happy. The highlight of his birthday would be the fireworks at the end.

Naruto had finally reached a river and sat down at the shallow shore. The river was quite deep but it had a nice slope or shore that made part of it shallow enough for people to wade in.

Naruto took off his shoes and placed them on a nearby tree. He waded in the shore and relaxed. He liked the water; it was very soothing. Naruto heard a rustle behind him and his eyes widened. He turned around to see one of the shopkeepers.

'Shit'

The shopkeeper smiled menacingly. "Well, now we have the fucking demon here. DIE!"

Naruto heard a throw. And then something entered his body. Naruto looked down and saw red bleeding out of him. It was coming from his chest where a knife was now protruding out of. He fell down into the river, his body was numb. Was he going to die here? Was this it?

* * *

**Old Hermit**

* * *

Takeshi Suzaku was a very old man. He would prefer to have a nice settled life and one day die in his bed. Maybe he would write a couple books for people to find. He hoped someone to continue his art. But oh well, nothing was that perfect. Takeshi was at the river nearby his hut, fishing. He was waiting for some good, fat salmon to bite his hook. Of course he usually caught the normal kind, but one day he would catch a fat one. Takeshi looked around and then saw something float down the river.

'What is that?' Takeshi thought. He stood up and let his white, wispy hair flow down his face. In his younger days, Takeshi would slick up his hair to keep it out of his eyes. But that was then, Takeshi continued staring at the blob that was growing closer.

It looked like...

It looked like a boy! Takeshi ran over, as fast as his old bones would allow. He reached the boy in about 2 seconds. Grabbing the boy, Takeshi lifted him up onto the shore. Takeshi allowed years of training and experience take over. He looked at the boy's wound and saw a knife wound. 'Shit! with this kind of wound its amazing he is still breathing... that means it must not have hit his lungs or heart. That's good, this boy is lucky I better wrap the wounds.'

Takeshi took his midnight blue yakuta and ripped it. He wrapped makeshift bandages around the boy's stomach and ran towards his home. The boy in his arms. As Takeshiw as running, he could not help but think in anger, Who would do such a thing? Now to clarify, the knife did stab Naruto in the lung. The only thing keeping him alive was the kyuubi's chakra. But that didn't matter since Takeshi nursed the boy back to health for a week.

* * *

**Naruto**

* * *

Naruto blearily opened his eyes felt a huge pain in his chest. 'Urk' Naruto groaned as he sat up slowly. He looked at his surroundings. Everything looked different. Where was he? Heaven? Or maybe this was some strange dream before he died. He was in a wooden, straw house the room was actually pretty warm, and had 2 doorways.

Naruto looked at the door to his left and saw a sink, and several hanging fruits, vegetables. 'Must be a kitchen or something.' Naruto thought. Looking towards his right, Naruto saw another door, but he couldn't really see what was inside because a cloth hung over the door. Naruto looked away, loosing interest in it. The Jinchuuriki came across a writing table with a scroll in progress on it. Naruto squinted to read what was on it.

'Art of Swallow. Wonder what that means.' Naruto allowed his legs to swing to the side of the bed. The floor had been covered in fur, it felt soft to put his feet on it. Naruto looked away from the writing desk and froze as something attracted him.

On a stand, next to the writing desk, was a beautiful sword. It's scabbard was a simple wooden one but the hilt was something else. The hilt was pure black and looked very smooth. But it had a flying swallow on its design, it looked absolutely beautiful. Naruto stared at it for some time before a voice interrupted him.

"Ah it looks like you are awake."

Naruto turned over to the door way to find a very old man coming in with a bowl of hot soup. Naruto looked at the man carefully. He didn't look dangerous and Naruto, whether he liked it or not, could tell whether people wanted to rip out his gut or not, this man didn't want to do that. Naruto chose his words carefully. "Who the hell are you old man?" Tactfulness was not in Naruto's greeting personality.

The man smiled. "You got spunk kid, but you should give some more appreciating for the person who saved your life."

The boy blinked and then nodded internally. It made sense. Getting stabbed in the chest... there was no way he would have survived on his own .Naruto bowed his head "Thank you..."

The man handed the bowl of soup to Naruto. "The name's Takeshi, Takeshi Suzaku. You?"

Takeshi was very careful to take note of the boy's hesitance. There was a twitch in his right leg, suggesting he wanted to run. That was normal to someone who was paranoid, but why would a kid, no older than 6, be paranoid?

"Naruto." The pariah said quickly. He didn't want to give his last name, just in case this guy knew him.

The man gave an approving nod. "Well do you have any family?" Takeshi felt a sense of worry as Naruto answered with a shake of his head.

"Friends" Takeshi asked. The boy must have some friends, at least someone to rely on.

A shake once more. Takeshi felt his heart twist. This boy, so young, yet so alone. He had known loneliness, he had lost everyone. But this boy didn't even know the joy of having someone.

"Anyone." Takeshi asked, almost desperately hoping that someone was there for Naruto.

"I got you" Naruto said cheekily back. Naruto meant that as a joke but he didn't expect what the man said next.

Takeshi blinked as the boy responded. He was surprised with the boy's answers to the first two and it didn't' really matter for the third answer. But what he said struck him. The boy had him right? Huh... that could work. He was old. He was lonely as well, why not have two lonely people come together. 'I needed someone to bury my corpse anyways.' Takeshi thought sarcastically. "Well then. You'll be living with me then." Takeshi smiled.

Naruto blinked "Eh?"

* * *

**Much later**

* * *

Naruto carried the firewood in his arms as he walked towards the hut. He held 6 large pieces of wood, pretty surprising for a seven year old. But Naruto wasn't a normal 7 year old. Takeshi had made Naruto do 'exercises' every day. At first it was a simple 50 jumping jacks and a lap towards the rocks and back. Then the old man started adding on. It soon became 100 jumping jacks, 100 push ups, 100 sit ups, 100 leg raises, 100 sprints, 100 laps. But Naruto could barely tell the difference. OK, that was untrue. He could tell that it was getting increasingly harder but the old man didn't pile it on him. The man slowly built it up, always allowing Naruto to get used to the new regiment before moving on and adding more. And so Naruto was far more built than any kid should be. But remember, Naruto Uzumaki is never normal.

He carried the firewood and set it down on the fire. He walked around the bend towards the backyard of the hut to call Takeshi to tell him that the firewood was ready and to ask whether he should start cooking the fish or not

As he walked he thought about Konoha. Did anyone miss him? Probably not. He didn't really care for Konoha anymore .he was content living with takeshi here. He had a great life here. Takeshi never yelled at him, only told him and explained to him. Takeshi never hit him. He would calmly sit Naruto down and talk. When Naruto had questions, Takeshi would answer. He even got presents from Takeshi. The first birthday, Takeshi gave Naruto a pair of shoes, as Naruto's were lost somewhere. The second birthday, Naruto was given a new light blue Yakuta with dark blue stripes on the edges. Naruto liked it a lot but was kinda miffed about Takeshi's apparent love for blue, there was no orange.

He saw Takeshi do his morning ritual of the sword practice. Naruto never saw Takeshi hold the beautiful Katana that laid in the bedroom. Takeshi would always take the shinai stick but it never stopped Naruto's wonder in the man's movments. Naruto watched silently, he never interrupted Takeshi's practice. Takeshi flowed from one stance to the next. Slicing slowly and with precision. He moved with a purpose and was breathing deeply. Takeshi had finished he turned to Naruto and smiled. "Firewood ready?" Naruto nodded. "Good lets make the soup."

They cooked a hearty, cat fish soup. After it had finished cooking, they dragged it to the kitchen. Like the rest of the house, it was made with wood and straw. But Naruto knew that it was very study. Takeshi had built it himself.

As they ate, Naruto reflected on his life. He had learned a lot of stuff from Takeshi. How to fish, to hunt , to forage, to bandage, to cook, to scout, to relax, and to stratagize. Takeshi was a very heavy Go player and would always challenge Naruto to a match. Naruto, personally, loved it. There were so many possibilities with just one stone and the battles and tricks you could use were literally endless.

"Hey Takeshi-ji-ji" Naruto called out.

Takeshi looked up. "Yea Naruto?"

"That swordsmanship. How did you learn it?"

Takeshi smirked. "I was once a nin."

Naruto blinked at this new revelation. Naruto had always expected this man to be in some form of military. It wasn't like an old hermit would now how to cure poisons, bandage wounds, use a sword with practice motion, all on his own. But Naruto didn't expect a ninja. He had 'half' halfheartedly thought the man was a samurai but that was a different story.

"So... Takeshi-ji-ji. Your a nin."

Takeshi nodded while gulping down his soup.

"Then why are you here?"

Takeshi gave a tired smile and wiped his mouth.

"I tried to help a student of a friend but … these old bones aren't strong enough. So I ran here to live the remainder of my life in peace."

Naruto nodded. Strength. He had lacked when he was stabbed by that guy. Takeshi never asked about it, but Naruto had nightmares of almost dying. He was weak, he was still weak. He needed strength. After a pause, Naruto made his decision and spoke once more.

"You think you could teach me?"

At this Takeshi smiled. "I was planning to all along."

Naruto smiled back. "What is the sword style called?"

Takeshi laughed "The Falling Swallow."

* * *

**Much later**

* * *

Naruto walked out of the hut. His head down. His body numb. He walked slowly, with the shinai stick in his hand. He had now mastered the style and understood what the true sword was.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"_neh Takeshi-ji-ji. Why do you never use the sword in the bedroom." Naruto asked._

_Takeshi blinked and then laughed. "that was just to commemorate my graduation. It is not the actual sword of the seven mist. Though the Falling Swallow does use a second sword"_

_That's right. Takeshi was a member of the second generation of the Seven mist swordsman. He had retired after all his friends died. He was famed as the Blue Swallow, due to his style and emblem on his back. Naruto was pretty surprised at the announcement. And yes, Naruto did know history. Or at least history from the Kiri point of view. Naruto had taken everything Takeshi said to heart. Never once did Naruto disobey his commands._

_Naruto scratched his head. "Then where is the sword. You said you took it with you right?"_

_Takeshi nodded and held up the shinai practice sword. "This is the true blade of the Falling Swallow"_

"_EHHHH?"_

* * *

_Flashback end_

* * *

Naruto smiled at the memory. And then remembered what had happened yesterday. Naruto heart fell and he fell to his knees. 'NO! I will not cry anymore. Ji-ji told me to move on and find peace. He told me to help Kiri rebuild.'

Naruto stood up and sighed. He stood up brushing his Yakuta. He now wore Takeshi's robes. It was a midnight blue Yakuta but the edges were lined with a ocean blue color. On his back, in an ocean blue color as well was a swallow in flight. This was the symbol of a Flying Swallow master. And being only 10 years old... Naruto was a prodigy. But Naruto wouldn't say that. He would say it was all because of his now deceased shishou. His deceased grandfather.

Naruto turned back to the home. Shifting his sack of provisions on his shoulder, Naruto clenched his fists. This was his true home, the one he had spent so long in. So much memories, all of them fun, loving,... all of them the happiest moments. He would never trade anything for it. He shifted the two swords at his waist. The shinai sword and the inauguration sword. Naruto would take both. Takeshi would have wanted that. Naruto took a deep breath and yelled "TAKESHI-JI-JI I AM LEAVING I WILL COME BACK!"

With that Naruto turned started to walk away. He would come back to visit the grave in the back much later. The grave was simple. It was a rock with the symbol of a swallow on it. It read:

* * *

Takeshi Suzaku

A great friend

An amazing swordsman

A loving man

* * *

**A year later**

* * *

Two nins were walking down the road through the forest. They had a job to pick up from an associate. It was to deliver some package. Out of all the things he could have done, Zabuza never really expected to be toting around some guy's precious Sake. But the money was good and Zabuza was willing to take it. Zabuza looked over to his left. Haku, his tool, was holding the bottles steadily. He had found her (yes her) in some village near the border of the snow country.

He didn't want to admit it but even though he called her a tool; she was more like a daughter. Zabuza snorted and that would make him a cold and distant father. Zabuza sighed. He knew he couldn't live this life forever and he knew that he needed to make a decision. Either he go down fighting or find somewhere to settle down. But Zabuza wasn't ready to give up on his dreams of saving Kiri just yet.

Zabuza felt something to his right. He held up a hand and Haku stopped and put down the sake immediately. She pulled out some senbons and prepared herself. Zabuza listened carefully. It seemed like there was a single person and was walking towards them. 'A traveler'

Zabuza relaxed and looked over to his left. If the person was rich than he would … liberate some money but if the person wasn't than he would let the man go. It wasn't really fair but that was ok to Zabuza.

But Zabuza wasn't expecting what came out of the forest. It was a blonde kid that looked the same age as Haku, maybe a little older. But that wasn't what caught his attention. The blonde had swords on him. Zabuza drew his sword and jumped in front of the boy. The boy was surprised and fell backwards on his rump. Zabuza blinked, 'an amateur' Zabuza shifted from his thoughts and pointed his sword infront of the boy. "Who are you and what do you want."

* * *

**Naruto**

* * *

'Now then I heard that the swordsman of the seven mists I am looking for, was taking a job somewhere around-' He was cut off by someone jumping in front of him. Naruto moved back to gain distance but his sandal was caught on a rock and he fell on his butt. 'Ow' Naruto thought and suddenly a huge sword was pointed at him.

'What the hell' Naruto thought as he looked up to see a Nuke-nin. Naruto blinked.

"Who are you and what do you want."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "heh, sorry um. My name is Naruto. I am looking for someone. Please don't kill me heh heh."

Zabuza relaxed slightly. Naruto looked over to the girl next to a case of Sake. 'Oh she's cute.' Naruto thought. Zabuza saw Naruto's eyes drift towards Haku and he twitched. "Hey brat get up and scram."

Naruto jolted and nodded. Naruto stood up slowly and then saw the sword. Naruto remembered its description and Naruto whispered out "The Executioners' Blade"

Zabuza felt a chill run through his neck. There were very few people who knew a blade by name. Hell he could count the number of people who knew his blade by just looking at it. This kid was definitely not one of them. Zabuza raised his sword towards Naruto as soon as he heard the name of his sword. "Ok," Zabuza asked his voice now leering at Naruto with Suspicion, "now then, I guess we have to do this again. Who the hell are you? And How do you know the name of my blade?"

Naruto froze as he saw the blade. 'I finally found him.' Naruto stepped back and then bowed his head. "My name is Naruto. It is an honor to meet you, Successor of Hideoshi."

Zabuza froze at the name of his sensei. His arm shook, hell he almost even dropped his blade. How the fuck did this boy know he was the successor of Hideoshi. Barely anyone knew about his sensei, well, most of them were dead.

For the third time Zabuza growled out "Who are you?" At first Zabuza thought he was going to let this kid go. The second time he asked this question, he wanted to kill the kid. Now, he was just damn confused on what he wanted to do.

Naruto stood up. Any humor from his eyes gone. His eyes showed a deadly glint and a sharp gaze. "I am the successor of Takeshi Suzaku."

Zabuza froze. That was a name he hadn't heard for a very long time. It was the name he was told when he was running away from Hunter nins. The name that an old man gave him, when that old man told him to run. Zabuza glared at the boy in front of him and said. "Takeshi Suzaku was a member of the Hidden mists swordsman. Are you saying he passed on his style and blade to you."

Naruto nodded. "He... raised me until he died... recently."

Zabuza sheathed his sword and crossed his arms. "I am going to need a little bit more proof than that."

Naruto nodded and took out the shinai sword. He swung it once and the shinai stick's form gave way and formed a beautiful katana.

Zabuza eyes widened. He had seen Takeshi do the same thing as Takeshi faced 40 Hunter nins. Zabuza breathed deeply, calming himself. "And what would the successor want me for?"

Zabuza wasn't asking for a challenge. It was a question out of respect. This boy's … no swordsman's teacher was his savior and he was obligated as a seven mist swordsman to help him.

Naruto gave him a small smile and said. "I will tell you … but as a swordsman I believe it is traditional to spar before we discuss _political_ matters."

Zabuza froze and laughed. This boy was using an old tradition used by the swordsman. It was the right to request a friendly spar before talking about anything. It was originally used to cool off steam or just have fun before some dreary talk.

Zabuza nodded, "Would you like to do it here or..."

Naruto nodded. "Yes it would be beneficial to do it here. For the both of us. But I believe the girl shall need to move back."

Zabuza nodded towards Haku, And Haku stepped back several feet, erecting an ice mirror to protect herself. Naruto raised an eye brow at the jutsu and said. "Oh... Ice manipulation huh. That is very interesting."

Zabuza nodded and said with pride. "I trained her myself."

Naruto stepped back with his right leg and brought sword into a diagonal position. "You must be proud"

Zabuza nodded. "I am..." Zabuza put his left leg forward and held his sword in a horizontal position.

A sole leaf, as if on que, fell slowly down in between Naruto and Zabuza. It fell slowly and finally... it dropped to the ground

Naruto shot forward, his sword raised toward his shoulder.

Zabuza held his sword back, ready to defend with the flat side. Naruto shot forward and called out "_Winter flight._" Naruto slashed out with his blade to Zabuza's right side. Zabuza easily blocked it. But Naruto used his sword to push off the blade and spin around. Zabuza quickly brought his blade to the ther side nad blocked the second swing. As Zabuza blocked, Naruto let go of his blade and with the power he put into the blade. The blade started to spin. Naruto guided the sword to flip downward and then he grabbed it. Naruto sliced upwards and suddenly water erupted from the ground as if called upon. Zabuza seeing the strike jumped back.

"So … this is the true nature of the Falling swallow" Zabuza spoke, amazed that the boy had such skill.

Naruto nodded. "the Falling swallow can call upon any water to help it."

Zabuza smirked, this would be good. Zabuza charged with his sword in one arm, his other arm held out in front of him, as if to grab Naruto.

Naruto knew better than that. Naruto faded backwards and the brought his sword up so that the blade pointed downwards. Naruto called out his next technique just as Zabuza unleashed a horizontal slash.

"_Whispering Flight_."

Naruto's sword was suddenly covered with water as Naruto swept to the left to block the strike. As the sword clashed, Zabuza's built body should have totally overcome the small body of the 11 year old. The water dulled the blow's strength to nothing. Zabuza eyes widened. Naruto used his right leg to pivot. He swung his left outwards so that Zabuza had a brief glimpse of the Swallow on Naruto's back. Naruto unleashed a back fist towards Zabuza. Zabuza's experience saved him. Zabuza jumped backwards avoiding the blow and Naruto shot forwards ready to stab but he paused and settled back into a stance.

Naruto smirked. "Amazing, you stopped the _Whispering Flight._"

Zabuza scoffed. "What about you for accomplishing those skills"

Naruto shrugged "I am no where near, Takeshi-ji-ji's level"

Zabuza shrugged as well "Once you grow up a bit you'll do fine."

They charged at each other once more. There was no Ninjutsu used. It was pure swordsman's skill vs skill. It lasted for only 10 minutes. A melodious clang erupted in the forest. Slash, cut, stab, punch, and even an occasional kick was used in the fight. No clear victor could be determined until finally, Naruto nodded and then waved his sword once, the sword reverted back to its shinai stick form. Zabuza as well sheathed his sword. Zabuza shook his head. "I still do not understand how you call the water when you strike."

Naruto scratched his head and explained, "I feed my chakra to the sword which allows it to call for water. "

Zabuza nodded. He had heard that some words used chakra for things. His sword though didn't have such a thing. Rather his style was much more on the assassination type, ironic with his huge ass sword.

Zabuza motioned for Haku to come back. Haku came back holding the sake in her hands. She looked at Naruto with new interest. Zabuza wasn't sure he liked that.

Zabuza turned back to Naruto and asked. "Now then what would like from me?"

Naruto smiled. "I would like you to help me... liberate Kiri from the rule of Idiotic clutches of its Kage."

* * *

**And there we go. Please review and tell me whether you like it or not. Or what should I do. Any advice is helpful I need some inspiration right now.**


	2. The Waves are Gathering

Naruto no Mizu 2

* * *

**And here we go.**

* * *

**1 year later from the meet with Zabuza**

* * *

Over the year, Naruto and Zabuza had went around Kiri to see who would support them. Why do this? Cause if they just tried to kill the Mizukage there would be problems.

One, it was difficult enough to fight the man.

Two trying to get passed all the guards undetected is impossible.

Three, if they did get pass all the guards undetected, if they did kill the Mizukage, the loss of the control tower would cause chaos and death.

So they needed people to support them. Surprisingly, many people were behind them. More than they expected. Zabuza cursed his luck. If he had just taken the time to set up the rebellion he would have easily crushed the Mizukage. But now the Mizukage had more nins and that would prove troublesome. He had to admit though, this Naruto kid was the strategist. His plan had three stages: Weakening, Defaming and execution. Naruto didn't want to just go in and kill the Mizukage and claim the title. Naruto wanted the people to do that. He wanted to make the people rise up and go against the Mizukage. By putting the Mizukage into the bad light, the good light would be shed on them.

They only way to do that was to go around and lobby with some strong people. They had gone through many feudal lords and business men. As annoying as some of the meeting were they did get some reliable allies and some pretty good cash.

Naruto remembered one of the requests.

_The fat man before them waved his fan in a contemplative manner. "hmm... I will consider it if you do me a favor."_

The three nins didn't even blink. They had heard it all before. It was like a conspiracy. Every time they would try to get a person on their side they had to do 'favors.' Maybe it was to prove their worth or maybe it was to make the nins frustrated. What was even was that the more they 'needed' the feudal lords for their forces and influence, the more jobs they had to take. It was annoying but it gave a lot of experience to the group. Their teamwork was growing and though it was annoying to go hunt down a couple nins and bring back their heads over and over, they gained good allies.

Naruto had kept a few contacts with some of the missing nins. It seems not all of them were bad. The feudal lords would send them after only the ones that were real murderers and criminals. There were some missing nin who weren't really missing nin at all. They were simply fugitives with blood line limits or nins that had voiced their opinion against the Kage. But that didn't mean they were weak, the constant battles against hunter nins made these warriors very formidable. Naruto had a couple bouts with a particular man who was quite good with a field knife. Naruto hoped to fight him again, since they were at a draw in swordplay.

_Naruto walked down towards the edge of the river. He had heard of a Missing nin in the area, who was quite good at wielding the knife. Haku and Zabuza were dealing with a Feudal Lord called Mitsu. Naruto didn't really want 'in' on this negotiation. There were reports by the Feudal Lord's Nin that a missing nin had taken them on and defeated them. This, obviously, perked Naruto's interest, so he decided to take a chance and meet the nin. _

_Naruto was jolted out of his thoughts as he felt unfamiliar chakra behind him. Naruto made no movement to find out who this person was or what he was doing here, Naruto already assumed that the nin was here to beat him down. The chakra signature appraoched, not knowing that Naruto had sensed him yet. It was only till the nin was at the edge of the tree line did Naruto call out._

"_So, Are you the nin that has roamed around here." Naruto said, slowly turning around, looking at the man before him. _

_The man had light brown hair reaching down to his shoulders. He had surprising green eyes and a scar on his right cheek, thought it didn't look too deep. The man wore clothes similar to rags but Naruto wasn't interested in the man's attire but rather his weapon. The man was carrying in his left hand a sheathed Field knife. Field knives were not the regular kunai, ninjato, or even kuransagi. They had the handle of a Ninjato and was quite heavy. The blade, itself, was shorter than a true short blade, but still longer than a kunai. It was for close combat and even grappling, but it was notorious for being hard to use and fight against._

_Naruto moved his eyes away from the blade to the newcomer's eyes._

"_My name is Naruto." The apprentice of Takeshi offered. _

_The man raised an eyebrow, he had not been expecting Naruto to introduce himself. The missing nin decided to reciprocate the offer. "My name is Taji."_

They had actually taken the man to one of the feudal lords who was looking for a new right hand man. The feudal lord was delighted with the choice and immediately housed the missing nin and his relatives who were with him.

_But many of their missions were not exactly as good as that._ _Sometimes the lords or contractors had some loose end to tie up and it was pretty simple to do so._

Naruto smirked as he clenched hand, shaking with excitement. He would definitely meet up with that guy again. He was really fun to fight In other news, they were on their way to go kill someone. Now murdering people does sound bad but Zabuza, Haku and Naruto made a pact on the type of jobs that would be done.

"_I would like to make a pact." Naruto said as he sat by the fire._

_Zabuza looked up from his resting place and looked at Naruto questioningly._

_Naruto continued slowly. "I want to take jobs that only involve killing people who deserve it. I refuse to kill or let you kill people who could benefit Kiri."_

_Zabuza nodded. "That's obvious kid."_

Naruto then stood up and held up a cup filled with some wine they had gotten from one of the feudal lords they had visited. "Then lets seal it."

_He cut his hand with a kunai and bled into the cup. Naruto tossed Zabuza the kunai and Zabuza cut his hand as well and poured blood into the wine. Zabuza looked for Naruto to start the oath but Naruto looked over to Haku, who was watching the scene with awe. "What about her?"_

_Zabuza shrugged "She is a tool, she represents an extension of myself."_

Naruto looked at Zabuza with a questioning gaze. "The way you look at her? Zabuza you aren't that good at hiding your feelings."

Zabuza tried to cover his shock with a scoff. "Fine Haku come here, join in this pact."

Haku stood up and immediately trudged her way over to them. She cut her hand and bled into the cup.

_Naruto spoke the words. "By our blood, we swear a pact to be allies until our last breath. We swear to do everything in our power to help Kiri. We shall fear no death nor shall we fear no blade." With that Naruto, lifted the cup and drank. Naruto then passed it to Zabuza, as he was the second one to pour his blood. Zabuza drank and passed to Haku who finished the cup._

Zabuza had to admit. It was pretty good to have someone with so much potential and power watching his back. He could feel it in his spars that the boy was going to surpass him very soon. But that was only in swordsmanship. In the other aspect, as a nin the boy had no focus at all. It seemed Takeshi was more focused on teaching the boy all the techniques first. That was obvious since the boy had learned all of them well but was still far from mastering them. But the arsenal of sword techniques the boy had could very well launch him into the chuunin... no jounin sections. In terms of speed, surprisingly Zabuza was much faster but Naruto's body was still developing. But in terms of sword technique, Naruto was getting there.

Haku on the other hand was doing well. Her ice manipulation was growing fast as well as her friendship with Naruto.

They had a soft spot for each other. It wasn't romantic or anything like that but it was a close friendship of surviving life and death battles with each other side by side. Naruto had more of a professional yet buddy relationship with Zabuza. The two would sit at a bar. Naruto would eat some dango while he watched Zabuza waste himself on some alcohol. Though it was a pain to carry the nin back, Naruto enjoyed the stories Zabuza told about the old Kiri. The Kiri that was strong and did not abhor blood limits.

Naruto wondered how Takeshi-ji fit into the picture. But that was something else to think about. They were on their way to do another mission. It was just outside the border of Kiri. Not exactly a necessary mission, this was more of a personal mission to be more accurate. They had to liberate a village from a business tycoon, as odd as that sounded. This business man had money, sure, but he was also running that village and the surrounding village dry. Also, a couple of their 'friends' had said that the man was threatening to take them down. Now this wouldn't do at all. The only way to rectify it? Time to take bring a head home. Now this wouldn't _just _be coming from their overwhelming kind hearts, who the hell are we kidding. They were offered this assassination by a contractor who wanted a bridge built. He said if he could send his traders over the bridge without having to resort to boats than he could save a lot of money. He also hinted at a bit of smuggling here and there. But he was riding on this and he offered six figures for the man's head. And what ever money that Gato had, it would be used to help the villagers and promote commerce, though the last part was mostly Naruto's idea.

While this village wasn't part of Kiri, it would definitely benefit them in the long run.

As the group walked towards the village. They saw there was a bridge set up, or more like a set up being built. 'So looks like we came at a good time' Naruto thought. All they needed to do was just end any opposition and rake the cash in. Naruto bit his lip, he needed to find about this Gato though... he needed more Intel. Naruto looked over his shoulder and said "I'll gather Intel, Zabuza you wanna take over base," Zabuza shrugged. Base making was the easy job. Naruto turned to Haku. She sighed, "I have 'Dog' duty huh'" Dog duty was the another name for tracking. Besides Zabuza, Haku was the only one with skills in tracking. Naruto couldn't do it for shit, as much with many Ninjutsu. Naruto never really bothered much with Ninjutsu but some pretty interesting ones he saw Zabuza use in their spars, Naruto definitely learned. Naruto walked over the water they were standing on. And yes, they were walking on water to get to the village.

'I'll see who is operating the bridge here' Naruto walked up on land and looked around. He saw men running back and forth holding large pillars of wood or tools to begin construction of the first beam for the bridge. Naruto shook his head. This would take a while. Naruto walked silently through the place looking for any sign of leadership, which would denote the chief builder.

Now if you're wondering, what about the swords? Simple really, they had run into a nuke-nin and killed him. On him were a couple sealing scrolls that held an assortment of weapons. Naruto and Zabuza used them to store their weapons, while Haku kept the rest of the scrolls. This would allow them to look 'inconspicuous' or less noticeable than having swords made you stand out worse than orange. So Naruto stored his scroll in his Yukata. The scroll also contained several kunai's and good o' l Explosion tags.

Naruto continued to look around for any sign of a building chief. Naruto heard shouts, "OI! I told you to put it over there! Not there! NO! Just leave it! You! Take that to the front and use it to support the beams. If the waves pick up we have to start all over! Double time it!"

Naruto watched an old man yell out orders and look meticulously over his blueprints. 'That's the guy'

Naruto walked towards the man and put on his 'friendly' face. "Hi there"

The man looked up as if he was annoyed. "Yea kid? What you want? Kinda busy ya know."

Naruto scratched his head. "I was kinda wondering... you in charge here?"

The man nodded. "Yea, The name's Tazuna ya point?"

Naruto kept on smiling while taking note of the girl and the little boy waiting to talk to the newly named Tazuna. 'Must be family' Naruto mentally grimaced that meant more guards. "Well, have you received any threats or anything? I could help ya if you did."

The man froze and was instantly on his guard. Naruto's eyes narrowed a fraction... that meant yes.

The man tried to cover it up. "I don't have time for this meaningless rabble! Leave me alone brat! And stay away if you know what's good for ya'"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Sorry to bother you."

The man looked away and did not reply. Naruto simply walked away contemplating what he had just heard … or for that matter derived. It seemed Tazuna was threatened by Gato but Tazuna was still sticking with it. That was good, Naruto liked people who stuck to their resolutions. Now then, he needed to asses how vulnerable they were. One way to find out. Time for a house visit.

Zabuza sighed as he waited around in the tent. He had set up the perimeter and was now waiting on for some people. It was one of the few times that Zabuza had peace in his life. Well, then again, he had only had this type of peace when he had gained Naruto into his posse. He had to admit the brat had the potential. Now if he would just sit down long enough so that he could pound every single jutsu he knew into Naruto. But that brat wouldn't even do that. All Naruto did was learn jutsu he thought 'looked cool.'

Zabuza sighed and leaned back against a tree. Well at least he would have someone of that skill level watching his back. So far they had 14 of the 20 feudal lord on their side. Kiri, due to its geography, made up into islands. To control all these lands, feudal lords that would regulate and report back to the Mizukage. The feudal lords did have some freedom. They had their own personal army, could pass some laws and do some business. But they all were heavily restricted by the Mizukage's laws. But the Mizukage played favorites, as he allowed some feudal lords to slip off and do some pretty nasty things. Zabuza had taken the liberty of visiting some of the unlucky feudal lords and made some promises. Well most of the promises was to let the feudal lords regain some of their stolen land and killing the Mizukage. So it was all good. Of course Zabuza made sure that the feudal lords had good intention for their people, per their pact. Zabuza had to admit, Naruto was a pretty good kid. At times he was calculating and calm at other times he was extremely hyper active. At one point Zabuza thought Naruto was Bi-polar … well that is till Naruto showed both at the same time. It was kind of freaky actually. But that was a story for a different time.

Zabuza sighed once more. Dammit, he wondered if they could really pull this rebellion off or not.

Haku watched the movement into the 'warehouses' and out to the empty port. Haku had tracked a couple of merchants and found some of them were carrying some illegal goods... human goods, specifically women.

Haku wanted to go down there and chop all those bastards' balls off and free the slaves. But she restrained herself. She couldn't compromise the mission... she still didn't like it though. Haku then caught sight of a business man walking towards the warehouses. Haku held her breath... it was Gato.

'OK... its time to report' Haku thought with some mirth She took one last look at the salves and silently swore to herself to get them out. She ran off to go find Zabuza and Naruto.

Looked at the house in front of him. It was a simple wooden house with a good structure. Naruto deduced that the excellent builder Tazuna did it himself. Naruto jumped down and started to walk towards the house. 'hmm how should I approach this.'

And so Naruto had a wonderful time visiting the family.

Yea not really. Anyways Naruto had gotten some pretty good Intel from the unsuspecting husband and wife. It seems that the wife Tsunami had been followed by two men when she went into the market. That meant there was a capture ploy, maybe even a hostage situation. That wouldn't do at all. Naruto bit his lip. What would Takeshi do?

_Be simple and direct._

Naruto blinked as he heard the whisper. Naruto looked around quickly to see if anyone was around him. Not a single soul. Maybe he was hearing things. Naruto sighed to himself as he walked past the green foliage of this village, towards the meeting spot. He had definitely heard something. Naruto shook his head. He would take his advice take out Gato and end this shit fast.

By the time Naruto had met up with Haku and Zabuza it was almost dark. The sun was starting to set and it was beautiful. Naruto had always loved Kiri's sunset... the way the sun settled over the water was absolutely relaxing. It was even better having two friends next to you. Zabuza was eating some bread that Haku had bought from the store and Haku was briefing them on the warehouses' structure.

"-Its guarded on the east side pretty weak. Largely due to the water access point so I think if we enter there we can sneak in." Haku said with some levity in her voice.

Naruto blinked that wasn't like her... something most have happened. But that must be dealt later, they had a mission to complete. Naruto discussed further. "that is true but we need a frontal assault so that we can distract some of the guards. I will take point in attacking the northern entrance while You and Zabuza can attack that area." Naruto bit his lip and continued. "We should get this done today. There is a chance that the Builder's family could be harassed."

Zabuza blinked. "Blackmail... what type?"

"Hostage. Probably the daughter."

"Tch" Zabuza growled out. Having Haku... it made him kind've sensitive to this stuff. "We'll do it tonight."

Naruto nodded and then thought better of it. "Haku how about you station guard with the family while Zabuza and I finish it."

Haku blinked. Did Naruto not want her on this mission. "Why?"

Naruto shrugged. "Just in case. If they are going to set up a hostage situation they might send it out when they are under attack just making life harder for us."

Haku, seeing his reasoning, nodded ."OK. I'll do it."

Naruto smiled at the agreement and continued on. "I'll lead you there."

Naruto jumped away and Haku and Zabuza followed. While he was there, Naruto had used the friendly, aloof traveler who wanted to know about the place he had arrived. He had talked to the woman, Tsunami and asked around for some info. It was all subtle, really, except for the part when Naruto asked if Tsunami was really a Mother cause she looked way too young.

Well, that was when the husband came in. Naruto really never came in but the man delightfully explained that they were young and... Naruto stopped them right there and excused himself very quickly. Of course, he knew that the two were taken to him so he would be able to 'enter' again. If not, then, they could have Haku guard the perimeter.

As the pair approached the house, Naruto felt a smell of fire. He looked up toward the sky and saw smoke. 'NO!' Naruto thought. Hee had come to a conclusion that left him with a stomach squelching dread.

"Fire up ahead." Naruto called out to his comrades behind him and he sprinted forward. Haku and Zabuza quickly followed.

As soon as they touched down, Naruto surveyed the scene. It wasn't pretty. The house was in shambles and on fire. 'Shit what happened... don't tell me Gato went so far to order a hit!' this was beyond what he had expected Gato to do. Sure shake things up a bit with a hostage or even a beating but to order a hit was way too much. Haku stepped forwards shaking her head ."this … is ridiculous."

Naruto nodded. There were scum in the world but this was pushing it.

"arrrgh!"

Naruto turned towards the sound to the east of him. He ran over and saw the husband of tsunami on the ground bleeding from a wound on his leg.

"HAKU GET OVERE HERE!"

Haku ran forward and immediately saw what happened. Haku took out a scroll that held medical tools. She bent down and started working on the leg, injecting a syringe of Morphine into the man.

Naruto asked the man with a stead voice. "What happened?"

The man was dazed. With the painkillers acting, he didn't bother see who he was talking about. "S-some men took Tsunami-chan and Inari... fuck..."

Naruto looked up to Zabuza who nodded silently. They had work to do. Naruto turned to Haku and said. "Stay with him and patch him up. Wait for Tazuna and explain the situation."

Naruto jumped away and Zabuza followed quickly.

Naruto sprinted towards the area which Haku had described at full speed. His blood was pumping and he clenched his fists as he thought about what had just happened. He was no fool. He knew that there were worse things that could be done to women captives. 'Fuck, why does shit always hit the fan in bricks.' Naruto thought as he added chakra to his feet to sprint faster. He took out his scroll and unsealed his katanas. Naruto felt a familiar presence to his right but Naruto didn't even look.

"Calm yourself Naruto. Stick to the plan and will bust our way through."

Naruto nodded slowly. "Just worry about sneaking in and taking out the reinforcements. I'll take my sweet time killing these fuckers."

Zabuza paused then nodded. Zabuza knew that Naruto was strong. He knew Naruto could handle himself. But Naruto was usually the more resigned one to killing. It shook Zabuza to see the boy so blood thirsty.

At the warehouses, Naruto jumped down towards the guard in the front. They were immediately on guard and shouted "INTRUDER!"

Naruto scoffed. Suddenly, 18 more people came in adding to the original 4 guards in the front. Naruto shook his head. It looks like he couldn't take his time on these guys or he would miss all the fun, beheading Gato.

'What to do...' Naruto thought as he looked at the approaching group. 'Ah yes.. I remember now.'

Naruto gathered chakra and flipped through several hand seals. The guards tensed and when Naruto finished nothing happened.

The guards looked to either side to see what had happened but nothing was there. A guard turned back to Naruto and scoffed, "Pretending to be a nin boy?"

Naruto just smiled and said. "Suiton: Dragon missile"

Suddenly the guard were knocked off their feet as huge dragon made of water charged at them. They were sprawled all over the place. Naruto moved quickly, using the water to help him move. He sliced quickly with his ceremonial sword. He did not want to get scums' blood on his real blade. Naruto made short work of the bastards out in front. They would bleed out slowly and had no chance of surviving. Naruto started to walk away from the bodies. The bodies, soon to be corpses, were now leaving pools on the ground .The water, of course, diluted the blood. But when all the blood fully left the bodies, the area would be red. Naruto kept moving towards the warehouse, taking his time. It was not necessary to hurry, Zabuza was probably having fun slicing off some heads. Naruto ran his hand through his head. It was surprising he never had a repulsive reaction at death. His first kill did shock him, to say the least. It was like another day on the job, but that was his first job. As strange as it sounded, he thought he had no real fear about death because he had played poker with the bastard every time he had his life on the line. Naruto wiped his sword on a cloth he had unsealed from his sword. He wanted to keep his sword clean. No need to leave himself at a disadvantage with a sword that was cutting at its maximum efficiency.

Naruto sheathed his sword and made his way into the warehouse. He looked around and saw something very familiar. The floors were covered in blood, corpses, and decapitated heads. Naruto shook his head at the mess. 'He could have been neater' Naruto thought with some annoyance. Not only were the bodies bleeding profusely all over the floor, Zabuza had probably taken the time to kill some on the stairway just so that Naruto would have an annoying time climbing it as the blood slicked the stair steps. Naruto shook his head as he looked at the dead, headless body on the fourth step. 'I am not climbing, dammit.' Naruto looked up at the second floor. There was no rails so it would be an easy jump. Naruto was about to add chakra to his feet when he heard a rustle. Naruto immediately put his sword into his hand. He didn't feel a killer intent so what was it? Naruto moved towards the rustle and saw a door that was jiggling around. Was someone trying to get out? Naruto opened the door and a couple of things fell out.

Naruto's gut immediately fell as he saw what was in front of him. There were 5 women, all beaten, bruised and bleeding. Their were gagged, bound and shackled with iron fetters. Naruto felt his blood run cold and heart burn with a murderous passion. The women looked up at him in plea for help. Naruto immediately slashed at their chains and helped them up.

The woman in front who had dragged herself to the door and tried to bang it open looked at him with gratitude, "T-thank you, sir."

Naruto raised his hand. "No, thanks is necessary, just get out of here and be safe."

The women nodded and ran. Naruto watched them leave. He didn't notice it but his hand on his sword was knuckle white. So this was what Haku was so uneasy about, human trafficking. He would definitely have words for Gato. No, not words, just his blade.

Naruto looked over to the ledge and jumped immediately. He landed on the ledge gracefully and walked slowly towards down one of the hallways. He knew it was the right one; the walls were all stained with blood. Naruto kept walking inwards towards this small heart of darkness, was it Gato's or his own, he didn't know.

Zabuza looked at the two shaking guards in front of them. Zabuza mentally sighed as he looked at the two. They were shaking horribly. They looked like they were about to piss in their, wait scratch that, they had already pissed in their pants. Of course, someone would be scared if an A-class nuke nin suddenly came in and started hacking away at everyone and you're next. Zabzua sighed mentally once more and swung his sword. The guards were scared stiff but their heads were flying before they knew it. Zabuza watched as the bodies crumple and the blood start to stain the floor.

"Jeez, could you do it a little cleaner." A voice came from behind Zabuza. Zabuza turned and shrugged, "it's not like we have to bury them."

Naruto shrugged, "Yea it's not like we have to bury them." he said in agreement. He didn't really care but he just didn't want to get blood on his Yakuta... it was disgusting. Naruto moved towards the door and nodded towards Zabuza. "Lets go!"

Naruto kicked the door open and brought up his sword. Zabuza brought up his as well and got ready. Their readiness was not in vain as dozens of Kunais were thrown at them. The duo swiftly blocked them and covered for each other. They kept walking forward as the kunais peppered them. Soon the floors, walls and even the ceiling were covered in reflected kunai. Naruto looked at his attackers and was actually a bit surprised. The room was like a large mess room. It was filled with many nuke nins and other bandits of the like. Naruto looked around and sighed, this would take a while. There were at least 20, no 30 of them. Naruto was about to tell Zabuza he would take the right side but a short man walk forward on a cane. "So," the man started, "You are the bastards who intruded on my premises. How about this. I'll give you a proposition. Work for me-"

"Stuff it, bastard we have no times for small talk. We are here for your head."

The man snorted. "Looks like you know who I am but, do you think you can handle all this."

The man motioned to the men behind him who were getting ready to attack. Naruto snorted, "One of us could handle all of you. on a different note," Naruto's face grew dark, "What did you with the woman and kid."

The man 'looked' thoughtful for a second and then smirked evilly, "OH you mean that little bitch and the bastard kid." The man thumbed to a corner and what Naruto saw, made him shake. Tsunami was stripped of her clothes and thoroughly beaten, the boy was trying to cover her as best he could but he was dazed by very obvious blows to his face. Naruto let his face fall, they were far to late to stop this. But they could bring retribution. Naruto stepped forward and told Zabuza in a low voice, "I will handle this. these guys _need_ to die."

Zabuza nodded and stepped back.

Gato laughed at him, "You think you can handle all of-"

"Shut up you little weasel" Naruto growled. He lifted his head and ran his right hand through his hair, pushing the hair out of his eyes while making his hair even spikier, if that was even possible. Naruto's eyes were gleaning red.

Zabuza felt the chill he knew once before. 'So he is using the Kyuubi's chakra... Hmm... I wonder how far Takeshi taught him how to use its chakra.' It was true. Takeshi did find about the Kyuubi. It was obvious since Takeshi was there at the sealing of the Bijuu in the current Mizukage. Naruto had explained to him that Takeshi had somehow figured it out and explained to Naruto. Of course, takeshi did a lot of explaining that didn't make sense but Naruto was assured that the Kyuubi wasn't him and that he had the ability to use the Kyuubi's chakra to a certain extent. Takeshi went so far to help Naruto learn to control the kyuubi chakra. Zabuza looked at Naruto who was getting into a familiar stance.

'So...' Zabuza thought, taking a couple of steps back so that he wouldn't get hit in the cross fire, 'He is using that...'

Though not many could see, Naruto had an Aura about him. Auras were something different then a chakra glow. A chakra glow was the emitting energy when using chakra. For example, pumping a huge amount of chakra into something would make a person 'Chakra glow.' An Aura was a totally different thing. Even a person who couldn't even use chakra could have an aura. An aura was a compromising of a person's will and strength. Now this measured two different things. The color of an aura was dependent on the person's affinity, that meant affinity to fire or water or even the dark. A person's strength was measured in the intensity of the Aura. The more intense the Aura the stronger. And finally, a person's will was measured in how wild the Aura was. If the person was passionate and wild then the aura would be wild as well, but if the person was calm and deadly, the aura was calm as well.

Naruto's aura was … blue. It was burning an amazing dark blue and it was raging around him. Obviously that translated to water, powerful and wild. Naruto was pissed off and now he wanted his to slice some limbs off. Zabuza could see the Aura because he had an aura. While Naruto was a midnight blue with a tinge of ocean blue, his was a dark purple with a blue mist mixed in. Zabuza moved stealthily and quietly towards the woman and child, he would need to cover their eyes so they would not be scarred for life at this massacre. Yea it seems he was developing a soft spot.

Letting his leg move forward one step and his body turn so that his shoulder was forward, Naruto took a deep breath. He held his ceremonial sword, still in its sheath, in his left hand at his hip. His right hand poised over the handle. One of the Samurai there blinked and called out "you are using Iajutsu."

Naruto didn't even blink at the accusation and instead just ignored all of them preparing to strike.

Flashback

"_Focus Naruto" Takeshi called from his seated place at the tree base._

_Naruto nodded as he settled into his stance._

"The blade is an extension of yourself. The emotions you put into it is the emotions that will come out. The stronger that emotion the stronger your sword shall reach. What is the essence of this style?" Takeshi quized

_Naruto automatically answered. "The blade is joined with your soul, you shall become it. And it will show you the true path of the swallow."_

_Takeshi nodded. "Now, show me-"_

Flashback end

" _ Flight __Through the Hurricane_" Naruto called out in a small voice that did not match his aura at all. The warriors present tensed and got ready to clash. Naruto grabbed his sword and started to draw on it. But as he did so, huge amounts of water erupted from the sheath in a tidal like wave. The nins braced themselves for the impact but … they didn't feel anything. None of them moved, none of them saw anything.

They were all cut down to shreds.

Gato watched as the boy in front of him sheath his sword. When had he ever drawn it out completely? He didn't eve see- Suddenly a burst of pain erupted from his left arm. "AAAH FUUUCK!" Gato screamed as he clenched his left arm It was now just a blood stump. "KILL THAT FUCKER KILL HIM!" Gato started screaming. The boy shook his head and said, "Your men are all dead."

Gato whipped his head around in fear, despair, his gut dropping like a pile of bricks. It was true, all of his men were cut down into blood bits. Gato fell on his ass and tried to back away, as if it would save him. "p-please I'll give you anything! Please LET ME LIVE!" Naruto crossed the distance and held Gato up by the neck of his shirt.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled.

Gato immediately shut his mouth up and whimpered. Naruto looked over to Zabuza who nodded. He had used a Mizu bunshin to get the wife and son out of here. Naruto turned back to Gato and slammed him into a wall. "Ok you fucker" Naruto said, his teeth gritted. He wanted to kill this bastard now but he had to be patient. "Where do you keep your money and documents."

Gato raised his remaining hand towards a door in the other side of the warehouse. Naruto nodded towards Zabuza and Zabuza left to collect it all. Naruto set Gato down and said, "I know you are hiding something... tell me who told you to keep this village under your thumb. Answer truthfully or I _will_ kill you now."

Gato whimpered out quickly, "I-i was hired by the Mizukage." Naruto blinked and then mentally shrugged. Just another thing to kill the Kage over.

"Its done Naruto." Zabuza said as he held up several scrolls. "I searched everything and got all the secret safes... but who," Zabuza glared at Gato, "Would hide a safe within a safe."

Gato flinched and said "I-it was precaution."

Zabuza shook his head. "So what do you want to do?" Zabuza asked. But what he really was asking was...

Naruto turned around and started to walk away. "Kill him."

Zabuza nodded.

But Gato screamed, "But you said you wouldn't kill me."

Naruto turned and smirked at the man. His mouth twisted in a very devious smile, "I said _I_ wouldn't kill you but that doesn't include Zabuza."

Zabuza shook his head and raised his blade. Gato screamed and was no more.

Naruto, Zabuza and Haku sat in front of the feudal lord. The lord scratched his beard, still short and black. He was a younger than most but his intentions were honest, pure and more importantly good towards his people. He was not staring at the nins before him but rather the head they had brought them.

"So from your report you gave them all the money." The man said

Naruto nodded. "Yes,..."

Flashback

_Naruto and Zabuza had put Tsunami and Haku into bed. The husband was now resting in another room. They were in a small wooden house that Zabuza had found and used as a base. It was abandoned but still was good. Zabuza had spent the better part of the day fixing it. Naruto looked at the old man in front of him who was looking at them nervously at in his seat._

_The old man started to speak, "T-thank-"_

Naruto raised his hand. "Thanks is not necessary... we are-" Naruto paused and chuckled "are not the people you should really associate with... at least not now."

Tazuna nodded though he really didn't understand. "So... is this it. Are you going to leave now?"

Naruto nodded. "But first."

Naruto looked over to Zabuza who held up the documents and then tossed it over to Tazuna.

"These are the ownership papers for the Gato oh... excuse me.. Tazuna Shipping corporation."

The old man looked at the paper with shaking hands. "B-but how?"

Naruto smirked as he looked over to Haku. "Well... we took the documents from Gato's place and then Haku, here, was able to rewrite the transfer papers. All the money is yours to use."

Tazuna looked up in shock and was about express his gratitude but Naruto stopped him. "There is a catch though."

Tazuna shut his mouth and nodded, ready to listen.

_Naruto spoke slowly, all the while holding a hidden smile. "I want you to rebuild this town and the surrounding areas. Make this place into a bustling area. Complete the bridge. And use the trading corps wisely. A man named, 'Kazuki' will come by and ask to go over the bridge to trade. Let him. Now, there may be a time we have to call on your services or more specifically the trading corporation services so be ready when that time comes."_

_Tazuna nodded. "Thank you.. I will do what you say." Mentally relieved that he wasn't about something awful but instead asked to do what he had intended all along._

_Naruto stood up and dusted his pants off. Zabuza peeled himself from his place on the hall and Haku moved away from her patients. "They are fine now... make sure they get plenty of bed rest." Haku said while moving to follow her teammates._

_Tazuna sat down in shock and his body felt like jelly. If this was dream he didn't want to wake up. Tazuna then thought about it... what would he call the bridge when he finished. Tazuna looked over and saw the back of the boy's Yukata. There was a blue swallow._

Flashback end

Kazuki nodded at the tale. "Good good, I will see to it that Tazuna follows through... now as for our... plans."

The room grew still. Kazuki chose his words carefully. "I have... _someone_ who will greatly help you. This person abhors... the current Mizukage and she is quite powerful herself."

The nins blinked and looked at each other. Zabuza spoke up. "She?"

Kazuki nodded. "Yes, she has a small force of rebels under her belt. One of them is a member of the seven mist swordsman... while the other had a … blood line not from around here."

Naruto blinked and then smiled to himself at a chance to meet another swordsman. Haku squirmed at the chance to meet someone with blood line limit.

Kazuki looked over and said, "You can come in now."

The door slid open and a beautiful woman came in. She had ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark-blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs were short, with one covering her right eye, and two bangs were long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Naruo could tell her eyes are light green. She had a long-sleeved dark-blue dress, that fell just below the knees. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her upper arms and the underside of her very _large_ curves. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left. She also had dark nail polish on and a coating of dark-blue lipstick. Zabuza felt his stomach drop at the sight of his ex. She smiled at them and said, "Hi hi, my name is Mei Terumi."

**And there we go. I liked to thank the people who gave me this idea.**


	3. The Rebellion

**Naruto No Mizu 3**

* * *

**Well finally back on track.**

**Beta:CrazyAzian**

* * *

**Ok we have come across a Rebellion or new village Naruto story, as in, Naruto leads a rebellion and takes over the village or Naruto gets a new village. Now what many people do is have Naruto as Kage. What I want to say is… That's a load of crap.**

**Naruto shouldn't be plucked up in the captain seat and has now accomplished everything he set out to do. HELL NO! He should still be struggling, still be working towards greater power. There should be a goal BEYOND leading the rebellion or DURING the rebellion a new goal is presented. In Mizukage by Dragon6, the writer writes a BEAUTIFUL first part. Naruto is Kage BUT he has another goal. He struggles with his decision to help Konoha. He goes to help, and he struggles there. He is at the perfect power and set up. My problem with Mizukage (other than Hinata going with Neji WHEN THEY ARE COUSINS) is that after he meets Sasuke, Naruto should leave and not return. AND THAT'S IT! Should've ended it right there and leave it closed. WHY? Because there is nothing left. Oto got beaten with tail between legs. Nothing else can be accomplished UNLESS he provided something new DURING the arc.**

**Each arc must have a set up to make a payoff.**

**Let us elaborate on this. A set up is a way to provide background on goals and resolves. A payoff is the result of that goal and resolve. Every Pay off must have a set up in it. For example in Golden eyes, I had Kira leave BUT he said he would come back to judge them. That is a set up in a payoff. If there is no set up in the payoff then you end the story that's it! no more! DONE! Now if you keep thinking in this fashion always trying to make set ups in pay offs you will have consistency. Which means that even if your story may be confusing there is a connection in the story. In golden eyes I had set up of the plan and then pay off with Kira leaving. That is a successful set up and pay off connection. Things like Naruto getting a Sharingan or some blood line is not part of set up and Pay off. There is no reason for it. If you have that shit: PUT IT IN THE BEGINNING! Don't go halfway through and decide to add it because of a damn twist. SET IT UP! For example in Team Psych by The Anti-Strategist, The story was so good but it was butchered by a sudden 'twist' of Naruto having a blood line that copies other blood lines. That is a horrible twist that should be stabbed to the death. If you wanna see that blood line go to Shattered Eyes byLithius Amarantinos, That shit had the blood line as the main focus. It set it up and paid off well. The twists ****were EXPLAINED well and DONE well but please note that some of its other twists are ridiculous.**

**In this one I made a set up and now I am going to pay it off at the end of the scene Please pay attention to that and REVIEW and tell me what it is.**

* * *

**Here we go**

* * *

Naruto sat calmly at a wooden table. Both his swords were resting behind him. His hands were folded into the sleeves of Yakuta. His eyes roamed the occupants of the table. Around the table were several people. 8 of the 14 feudal lords they had managed to get on their side were present. And the missing ones had vassals who were present for their lord. It would be suspicious if the majority of feudal lords came together. Haku and Zabuza sat on his right hand and on his left was the 'new group,' as Naruto had dubbed them. The new group consisted of Mei Terumi, Ao, and Chojuro. Ao was a middle-aged man with a patch over his right eye. Naruto was quite interested as Ao had explained he had the Byakugan under his eye patch. Ao explained further that he had taken it from a defeated Hyuuga. Naruto smirked at the thought. This only reassured him that Ao was very strong.

Chojuro had blue hair, and black eyes with sharp, shark-like teeth that disturbingly reminded him of Zabuza. He wore black-rimmed glasses connected to what seem to be headphones. Naruto didn't bother asking since it wasn't his business to know. He also wore a blue striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants that resemble the clothing Zabuza.

This amused Naruto as he asked Zabuza whether Chojuro was his bastard child. Though for the rest of the day Naruto had to be wary of a large sword coming his way. Naruto had to run away from a very angry, deadly swordsman with a huge sword. When he had sparred Chojuro yesterday, he was good but he wasn't as strong as Zabuza.

Though Naruto was joking around about Chojuro, he was really confused about Mei.

"_Your ex. Really?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowed, but a playful smirk adorned his lips._

_Zabuza gripped his hand around his eyes, in hopes of shutting out Naruto. "Yes, We were together for 4 years before I rebelled against Yagura for the bloodline law." _

"_OH?!" Naruto suddenly had a new idea to rile up Zabuza. It was fun to rile up the older man because he was so damn theatrical about it. Naruto wiped a mock tear from his eyes. "the brave boyfriend charging at the Kazekage in hopes of protecting his girlfriend. He leaves her be-"_

_Naruto jumped as the Executioner blade occupied where he once was. "Maa maaa," Naruto started, his hands open in a placating way._

_Zabuza wasn't buying it as he charged. Naruto reached behind him to grab his sword, to defend himself, but a voice cut through the fight._

"_ZABUZA!" Zabuza froze and lowered his attacking stance as he turned towards the voice. Naruto blinked as he turned his head and saw Mei staring at Zabuza with a bit of annoyance. _

"_You never change do you?" Mei said playfully, walking forward. Naruto raised an eye brows. Naruto could tell that Zabuza and Mei still had 'leftover' emotions. Naruto turned and jumped away, he didn't need to hear this reunion. He left the two ex in peace._

Naruto looked over and saw Taji. Taji was an excellent nin, his ninjutsu was pretty good and his genjutsu was no joke either but where Taji really excelled at was his field knife. Taji was taken in by Kazuki, the feudal lord who had hired them to kill Gato. They were now gathered here to discuss plans to overthrow Yagura. Naruto knew that all these feudal lords present had many numbers under their command. And he first thought of open rebellion but he immediately squashed that idea. If they were to charge straight in they would be dealing with not only the rest of the feudal lords but the entirety of the Mizu force. What they would need is propaganda, a way to get inside the Mizu's main force and … bend them to their will. At least get them riled up about Yagura so when an opportunity presented itself they would take it.

Mei was speaking now and she had a size-able force under her. About 130 of the 250 Anbu were loyal to her and about half of the jounin population was hers as well. Naruto didn't know how it was possible but Mei said that many of the people who agreed to help her were her classmates. Mei started to explain the gaps in the defenses and ways to make stronghold or at least a base of command when they did storm the capital. Naruto listened in but was also thinking on his own. This was all done and well but they still needed something more solid. Right now they were spouting out info that had no basis. They needed a real starting point.

Mei finished and there was a pause in the room. Naruto decided to take his chance and spoke up. "I believe we need to find a time to strike." there was a murmur of agreement around the room and Naruto continued. "The most best times are when we could have all the feudal lords gather while bringing guards." Naruto left it at that. He had no idea when to strike because he was not in the political dealings with the kage. The time would be left to the Feudal lords.

There was discussion across the room.

"We could always strike on his birthday. He expects lavish gifts and calls upon many people to set up. We could sneak people in as helpers and then attack." Kouji, a feudal lord from the edge of Konoha, said.

Watari, a feudal lord from the northern islands, shook his head. "No, he doubles the guards then. No way would we be able to do it under that security."

There was more debating and discussion but no one could really decide on a date to do it. It went on like this for 10 minutes until Kazuki spoke up."What about the Blood water Festival."

There was a pause in the room as they looked to Kazuki as if he had spoken something forbidden.

Shiri, a feudal lord from the lower islands, spoke slowly, "Kazuki-dono... that is a sacred event-"

Watari spoke up, supporting Kazuki. "Made sacred by Yagura, a tyrant."

Kazuki nodded and building upon Watari's point. "If we are truly to change then we must change all aspects of Kiri. Not just keep ourselves locked up in our wealth. Prosperity for all is better than prosperity for the few."

There were agreements all around and no argument against the date.

Naruto spoke up. "Excuse me, but what is the Blood water Festival."

Shiri spoke up to explain to Naruto, "It is an event where Yagura gathers the feudal lords to remember lost comrades."

Naruto blinked. He did not expect Yagura to have such a festival. "Does he allow guards?"

Shiri nodded . "Two guards per feudal lord are allowed in the room. This is the only time nins are allowed to come into the capital freely. Guard duty is slackened and many are celebrating."

Naruto was now confused. "If … this is true than why has no one outside Kiri attacked on this day."

Kazuki spoke up this time. "Because Yagura switches the day. Sometimes it is once a year, or once every two years. But he never puts it on the same date. And we only know three months before hand too."

Naruto bit his lip. "So when is it."

Kazuki sighed, "In exactly 3 months. We received the message a couple days ago."

Naruto put his hands togetfher and let his elbows rest on the table. "then I suggest we plan who is going into the tower as the guards. I suggest we have Mei-san and Taji-san as guards. But I would also like to say that Zabuza should not be a guard."

Zabuza whipped his head around to Naruto. "What?"

Naruto looked right back at Zabuza. "Yagura will recognize you and it will blow the operation."

Zabuza bit his lip and nodded. The kid made sense. Zabuza wouldn't let his personal aggressions blow the change to kill Yagura. As long as the bastard was killed it didn't matter who killed him. Of course Zabuza would take the pleasure of spitting on his corpse of course.

Naruto turned towards the feudal lords. "We also need to take into account the people who are still loyal to Yagura."

There were nods and glances towards each other. Mei continued on, "I propose we have a group of people attack Yagura and defeat or even stall him. We'll also have a separate group outside, taking out all the guards and Jounins."

Shiri questioned Mei on this, "Why not the Chuunins as well."

Naruto, deciding to enter the conversation, shook his head, "We would lose too much of Kiri. Besides I doubt the Chuunins would try and go against us. If we simply persuaded them to our side during the fight then they will mean nothing."

Shiri nodded in agreement. But another voice spoke up, this time it was Kazuki, "Then what will we do after we have taken out all the guards and jounins?"

Naruto sighed, "If, in the chance, that Yagura is not defeated, the Remaining forces shall storm the building to attack Yagura. He will be forced to flee and then you all can rebuild Kiri."

Kazuka nodded. It was a good plan. Leaves a low chance for complete fall out, but it heavily relied on taking out the main opposition.

Masa, another feudal lord, spoke up with a gravelly voice that sounded akin to a bear, "Who shall be in the room with the Mizukage and who shall be leading the main force."

Naruto shrugged, "it is like I suggested before, Mei and Taji plus your best guards should be in the room, I would suggest myself as well, as …" Naruto paused for a bit. Should he tell them that he was a jinchuuriki? Would they back out or not? Naruto bit his lip and swallowed his gut, he hadn't come this far to do nothing. "I am a Jinchuuriki."

There was silence across the room. No one spoke and everyone stared at Naruto in surprise.

Naruto continued on, "I contain the Kyuubi... and I have a degree of control over its chakra. This makes me a practical counter towards Yagura's own beast."

There was still silence, and it was deafening. Naruto could feel his heartbeat, his sweat build up on the back of his neck. He was nervous now, but he kept his face passive.

It was finally, Kazuki who spoke up, "I agree with Naruto's plan. We will allow him to be one of the guards to go." The other feudal lords and vassals agreed and murmured their agreement.

Naruto felt a bucket of relief hit him. No one in the room showed their disgruntlement that another Jinchuurki was present in the room. The conspirators continued to discuss their plan and forged out a general plan of forces and how to execute. The overall squad tactics would be left to the leaders.

Ao finally spoke up, "How will we know who is on our side?"

Naruto, now, looked at Ao with respect. That was true, how would they know? It was hard enough to tell in the heat of battle who is on your side. Many people did that by looking at the Hitiate but since it was Kiri vs Kiri it would get mixed up.

Taji spoke up at this question, "Everyone please look at this cloth." Taji brought a armband from his Roves and laid it on the table. It looked like an ordinary black cloth. Taji then further explained, "This will be our marking, This cloth is made from a special silk designed for midnight purposes. It glows purple when in the dark and it is very easy to see if one is looking for it."

Naruto nodded that made sense. It was easy to find and use. Of course they weren't in this for the stealth so all they really needed to do was get to their positions during the day and execute the plan at night. Kazuki nodded, "I believe that is a good plan, Now let us adjourn for today."

Everyone agreed and left the room silently.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Naruto sat on a tree limb looking out at the stars. He felt a presence next to him but he didn't react and just accepted the company. It wasn't that he wanted company nor was it that he did not want company. He simply was shocked … these people had just accepted him…

"What do you think about... when you stare out like this..." Haku asked with some curiosity in her voice.

Naruto shrugged, "Nothing at all, I just feel content staring at the stars. It's quite relaxing."

Haku shook her head. Her raven colored hair waved in motion as her head moved. "You always look in deep thought."

Naruto shrugged once more and looked at her. His deep blue eyes that matched the color of the depths of the sea, stared into hers as he spoke solemnly. "I … feel like time has stopped for me... I don't know why but every time I look at the stars..." Naruto looked back up. "I feel like I am at peace, satisfied with where I am at."

Haku giggled as she thought about his words. "I will never understand you, you sound like an old man but you act like a 4-year-old."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well, Time to be off." Naruto jumped down the tree and started to walk towards the compound. Haku looked back at the stars for a brief moment and then jumped down as well.

Two months later, the rebels were preparing to move their equipment to Kiri. Zabuza looked at the influx of energy spinning around a singularity. It was massive as it was malevolent. The kid was doing it pretty damn well and he was sure that the kid was charging up a move. Well, that was charging up _again_. He had practiced using the Kyuubi's chakra over and over till he could call on it at will. Hard as hell from what Naruto had told him, but it was pretty amazing what the kid could pull off. Through the Hurricane flight was one of Naruto's strongest techniques. Naruto had told him he had only a bit more till he mastered the flight series. Yes, there were multiple series to the style. Naruto had explained to him that there were multiple series and every wielder must make up his own style.

_So there is a Rain series, a Feather series and a Flight series." Zabuza said as he watched Naruto go through the rain Kata._

_Naruto nodded. "Yes, The Flight series was the first to be created and Takeshi-ji-ji made me learn that first which is why I have mastered it." Naruto swung his sword swiftly at a rock, cutting it in half, and then leaping back to slice again. "The Feather series was the next successor and the last one is the Rain series."_

_Zabuza nodded. "Why so many? Wouldn't it be better to focus on one? I mean having many techniques is great but wouldn't it be better to improve on the techniques you have?"_

_Naruto nodded. "That would originally be the case but no. Takaeshi-ji -ji explained to me that each series is tailored towards its_ w_ielder which means that the successor cannot bring out its full potential."_

_Zabuza blinked at that. "Then what is the point of learning it?"_

_Naruto swept his sword towards the right, adding chakra, causing a torrent to crash into several trees. "Each series is an improvement on the one before it. One must learn the basics, or the Flight series, but Takeshi Ji ji only had me memorize the Feather forms and not actually master them. Takeshi-ji-ji said it would be better to learn his Rain series since he was still alive."_

_Zabuza nodded. "So when are you going to make yours?"_

_Naruto shrugged, "Takeshi-ji-ji said I would know when. But for now..."_

_Naruto set himself into position in front of a large rock and row of trees. Naruto charged forward, and a blue wave and aura covered him. He crashed into the trees and the waves ripped though it crushing everything in its path. Naruto finished, panting out, "I will focus on mastering what I have already."_

_Zabuza nodded and turned away. He had work to do with Haku anyways. It seems that one of the Feudal lords had employed a medic nin to teach Haku._

Zabuza continued to watch as Naruto fought invisible enemies or enemy. The kid was pretty strong he had to admit. He could probably take out a mid-level jounin without the kyuubi's chakra. This didn't come with _just_ raw skill though. Zabuza and Mei had sparred with him with intent to kill. The kid grew fast … or he would've died. The kid would constantly refine and practice. But in the back of his mind Zabuza had that doubting whisper. That little uneasy feeling. What would happen if Naruto wasn't strong enough. What would happen if they _couldn't kill Yagura._ It unsettled Zabuza a lot. But he kept it in the back of his mind. He was more focused on getting the coup ready. Propaganda from higher nins were spreading to the chuunin and they were getting pretty successful at spreading dissent. Of course they had to go slow on this but they were getting more and more on their side. It would only be a matter of time till they stuck.

* * *

**Naruto**

* * *

For a while now he had been experiencing visions of scenes, battles, and even practice. He didn't know where they were from but all of them had connection. In every scene, battle, or practice there was always the sword, _his_ sword. These visions didn't just come at night, they came while he was practicing, while he was eating and one even was when he was in the bathroom. What was even stranger is that each of the vision had some relevance to what he was doing. For example if he was trying to do the Late Summer rain, a sword technique which shoots a knife of water after the sword is swung, he would see a vision of someone else doing that.

Naruto didn't tell anyone this. He was afraid that they might call him mentally unstable and unfit to fight Yagura. He didn't know for sure if they would really do this but he was not going to take a chance.

* * *

**Day of the Blood Water Festival**

* * *

The plan was simple. Step by step they would take out the defenses. First they would take out the inner defenses who were in charge of distributing data. This would make it a lot easier to assassinate those who were loyal to Yagura. But that was not Naruto's part. Naruto was waiting outside a room with Kazuki. Mei was on the other side and both of them were waiting with bated breath. Kazuki, who was used to this, was calm and collected or it seemed like he was.

Naruto heard a loud voice, "KAZUKI OF THE TAI TRIBE!"

The door opened. Naruto almost held his breath as he entered the door way. He immediately felt his opponenent. The chakra, the hidden blood lust, Naruto's eyes immediately narrowed on the Old man sitting at the head of the table. He had a graying brown hair. He had a sword on his back that had a hilt with a flower. Naruto stilled his face and his heart. He kept his hands away from his swords and in front of him. He could not attract suspicion, though he had already attracted attention. It seemed that many of the 'Yagura's feudal lords' had looked at his young age in surprise. Their guards started to look at him with interest because it was not every day you see a young nin who was chosen to be a guard.

Kazuki lead the way towards the right hand side of Yagura. He sat 4 rows down from Yagura. Naruto followed slowly and immediately bowed towards Yagura, putting his hands infront of him. He had been taught the 'etiquette' for being a guard. Mei followed suit and the moved back and away from their 'lord.' Naruto kept looking forward, doing every absolute calming technique he knew. From breathing deeply to counting backwards from 2796. Naruto kept still as a tree in a quiet valley. He would not look at Yagura anymore. Not because he would cause suspiscion. No... It was so that he wouldn't out right attack the bastard for what he had seen on the streets.

_Naruto walked behind Kazuki, who was on a horse. He looked at the dirty streets, starving families, and shriveled kids. Naruto wanted nothing more to run over there hand help them, to do something. It was so disheartening to see. Some of the kids ran at them and touched them. They were so fascinated to see them, so interested to see these people who had so much more than them. But as they tried to see what made Naruto and his group so different, naruto already saw their pain. They were starving, oppressed, and being whittled away by a tyrant. Naruto clenched his fist and looked at Kazuki._

"_Is it this bad in your country?"_

_Kazuki looked over and gave a grim laugh. "I would say it's a bit worse... I can barely feed all of my nins."_

_Naruto looked straight ahead and towards the Mizukage Tower... there would be hell to pay._

Naruto forced himself out of his... haunting to focus back on the task at hand. All the pleasantries had been finished with the Feudal Lords and Yagura, now came phase one. Naruto looked towards Shiri's guards. He narrowed in on one in particular Musashi, a black long-haired nin who had a long scar over his right eye. He looked _exactly _like his twin if he had not had that scar. His twin, Ronto, was in the other division. These two were the 'markers' or the timers for the operation. There was something special about these two. They didn't know how but they could share their thoughts. It was quite interesting to say the least. But it was dead useful right now. One twin would stay here to tell when they pleasantries were done. Another twin would be with the other force ready start and keep the inside up to date.

Musashi now had his hand behind him. And then he moved his hands and used his right hand to clamp his left hand in front of his arm.

Naruto looked away, but he smiled on the inside. That meant progress was good.

* * *

**Zabuza**

* * *

Zabuza moved swiftly through the night. Looking for _their _members and the members of Yagura's alliance. They were already in the main building of Kage tower. This is where the Jounins and Anbu would be. Of course they were taking out most of the Anbu right now. Zabuza moved silently behind two drinking guards. He scanned for any sign of the band. Not a single one... Zabuza jumped down and immediately took out to Kunai stabbing on either side of him. His kunais perfectly embedded themselves into the vocal cords of the two Jounins. Zabuza didn't move and kept the Kunais in the necks. If he moved, the bodies would fall making a sound. Two nins jumped down on either side of the dead guards. They propped up the nins and made it so that they would not fall. Zabuza nodded towards them and let go of the Kunai, leaving it embedded in the nins. If they left the kunais in the wound, less blood will fall out and less likely of discovery. Zabuza put his hand into fist form and brought it down. The nins nodded and proceeded to move on to the second part of their mission, Surveillance.

* * *

**Naruto**

* * *

Naruto watched as Kazuki and the others eat slowly. It was so nerve racking to sit here and wait but Naruto had calmed himself long ago. Tension would not help the situation, or rather, it would ruin the situation beyond repair. He needed to be calm and collected. Naruto felt a rattling in the back of his neck,no his head. It wasn't that buggy feeling where you needed to crack your neck, nor was it he sore feeling of just being stiff. It was the back of his head or his mind for that matter. Ever since the dreams or visions when he was training started to seem more often, Naruto had started to feel this pressure. He had been checked before he had been sent on the mission. The Doctor found no condition of tumors or anything wrong with his brain. Naruto just suppressed the feeling as nervousness.

Naruto looked once more at Musashi. There were three siganls he could do now. If Musashi reached to brush up his hair, that meant evac immediately. Which either meant the attack failed and they were being hunted or something worse. The next one was if Musashi scratched his shoulder, either one didn't matter. That meant to immediately attack Yagura, which either meant there was an alarm that went off or something of the sort. The final one was Musashi putting his hands to his sides. This was the natural stance or in their case natural plan. This meant the optimum success levels have been succeeded and they could proceed with the assassination. Naruto kept looking forward but used his peripheral vision to keep an eye on Musashi's movements.

* * *

**Haku**

* * *

Haku dashed forward, senbons in her hand. She threw the quickly while moving through the list of jounins , unsuspecting of her. They didn't expect an ice mirror on the floor and a girl coming out of it, stabbing their pressure points with senbons, needless to say they fell silently. Haku knelt down behind the unconscious bodies, searching for any other movement. She spotted a guard at the east gate. This was _her _guard point. Haku crept silently, stilling her breath and pulse. She looked at the guard and saw the purple band. Haku threw a senbon at his feet. The guard acted as if nothing had occurred but he moved his leg so that it knocked over the senbon.

Haku nodded to herself. That meant that the person next to him was not part of the plan. Haku waited for the next signal. If the man clenched his fists that meant to kill the person, but if the guard bent down, giving clear sight of the man, that meant to knock him out.

Haku waited for only a second. The man knelt down towards the ground. Haku immediately threw the senbon at the other guard's pressure point. He fell as the needle accurately hit a nerve point. The first guard moved over and caught him. He laid his 'partner' down gently and nodded towards Haku. Haku jumped forward and looked at the unconscious guard.

"you know him?"

The first guard nodded. "My brother."

Haku paused only for a second to look at this man's face. The man looked grim but he still smiled. Haku looked at the door and whispered, "Call in the signal, we have the east gate covered."

The guard took out a scroll, courtesy of their seals master a man called Yoshi, and opened it up. He pressed chakra which sent a chakra line to another scroll that was carried by Musashi's brother.

* * *

**Naruto**

* * *

Naruto placed his left hand on his sword and rubbed the hilt. It helped him when he was nervous. Musashi started to move and Naruto gripped his sword. Musashi slowly and steadily moved his hands... to his sides.

Naruto mentally smiled, everything had gone according to plan. Naruto took a deep breath and his eyes flickered towards the feudal lord and his guards that were next to Yagura.

He waited. It would only take seconds for confusion to end. Naruto counted in his head. '4... 3... 2... 1...'

Without a word. Most of the guards of 14 feudal lords leapt from there spot to draw their weapons and kill the others. Blood flashed everywhere and blade met flesh. The other feudal lords who were still alive were up and out of their seats. They moved themselves quickly towards the door. This was all part of the plan.

Naruto called out, "Taji, take a group of 3 and protect the lords. Have them evacuated."

Taji nodded and called out 3 people to leave. Naruto scanned the room for any survivors but there was none. Naruto turned his attention back to the main threat. Naruto's eyes narrowed. Yagura was still eating as if nothing had happened. He acted as if there wasn't blood pooling on the table and on the floors. The only two people who had not moved was Mei and Yagura. Naruto thought it was Ironic that the two strongest people in the room did not even lift a finger. Yagura put a morsel of food into his mouth and brought up a napkin to wipe his mouth.

He looked up and stared at them as if he was looking at a politician or a lord coming to visit. "This is a rebellion?" Naruto growled. This fucker talked about rebellion like it was akin to the weather. Naruto gripped his ceremonial sword and flicked it to get the blood of it.

Yagura shook his head as if belittling a small child. "Oh dear, how you should be ashamed of yourselves." Yagura took a sip of sake. "Your actions will only cause chaos."

Naruto growled. "It will stop your massacre, your genocide."

Yagura scoffed. "I stopped the _lesser_ folk from being weeded out. _If_ I had let blood lines run rampant, the normal nin, the normal person would be seen as _less_ than human. I mere protected them, protected the greater good." Yagura clasped his hands infront of him.

Naruto gripped his sword tighter. "By killing people. That isn't protecting that is acting out of selfish act."

"The same thing you are doing" Yagura coutnered, leaning back, as if satisfied by Naruto's response.

Naruto wanted to just smash into Yagura right than, but he couldn't be baited like that. He remembered Takeshi's words. "It is selfish, yes. But if this selfishness helps other people, than it can be turned into benevolence." Naruto's voice held a steel to it.  
Yagura's eyes narrowed. "You were trained by someone I once knew. Hmm. So familiar yet." Yagura gave a small smile. "Ah, Takeshi-kun. The crippled old man. Did he finally kick the bucket? I guess it was time for his fragile bones to break."

"You will die Yagura." Naruto felt a bubbling anger rise from his gut like someone had taken molten lead and force-fed Naruto.

Yagura's eyes flickered towards Naruto. "We shall see boy."

"Yes we shall see," Mei spoke up finally. Her eyes still focused on Yagura. "I am going to kill you."

Yagura stood up slowly. Naruto felt a flash a dread as he felt the chakra spike. It was brief but it was enough to feel the amount of Chakra Yagura had. Naruto couldn't even hold a candle to it. The Mizukage reached for his sword that rested against the table. "Hmm... it has been a while since someone has said that with the power to back it up." Yagura faced Mei.

Naruto called out to the rest of the nins. "Create a perimeter and keep everyone else out."

The nins of the rebellion nodded and proceeded to go out of the room. Only 3 people were left in the room, amidst the cooling bodies and the pooling blood.

Naruto took a deep breath and stepped forward. As soon as he did, Yagura swept his sword, lancing chakra out. Naruto jumped back as the ground in front of him was slashed open. Naruto gritted his teeth. "Mei..."

Mei didn't even look at him. Naruto continued. "I will go first. Take over when you think you're ready." This was part of the plan. It wouldn't do for Mei to show everything she had. So Naruto would take the first step, whether he lived or died it would allow Mei to have some sort of information on Yagura's ability.

Yagura chuckled. "Do you think you can take me boy?"

Naruto chuckled, as well but nervously. "No... but form one Jinchuuriki to another … I think I can wear you down."

Yagura's eyes widened. "What?"

Naruto charged forward, his body already starting to draw on the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto glared at Yagura's eyes with his red ones. Naruto struck with a diagonal strike to Yagura's neck. Yagura easily blocked but was pushed back as the force was so strong. Yagura held his ground but he gritted his teeth as well.

"So... you're a Jincuuriki... this makes things interesting." Yagura moved forward and pushed Naruto through the air. Naruto flew through the air but he wasn't off-balance. Naruto glared at Yagura as he moved backwards through the air.

"_when dealing with stronger enemies, the first thing you think of is not their weakness but their strength." Takeshi spoke from his seat on the stump._

_Naruto tilted his head as he looked at Takeshi as he sat under Takeshi, his back on the stump._

"_Why Takeshi-ji-ji don't we attack the weakness first."_

_Takeshi shook his head. "No, because the strong always know their weakness and cover for it. Attack the weakness and you will be countered. But Attack the strong and the weakness becomes vulnerable."_

_Naruto scratched his head, "I still don't get it."_

Naruto charged forward and struck with a flurry of attacks. Yagura moved backwards, parrying and blocking. Both were gritting their teeth with concentration, because one slip up could mean it all. The strikes rang out with a resounding clang. Naruto struck on horizontal only to be blocked, so Naruto spun on his left to strike on the other side. That was blocked too. Naruto pushed forward and then raised his sword. He struck downwards. Yagura put both his hands on his sword and blocked the strike. Naruto's enhanced strike pushed Yagura down, cracking the floor. Yagura's feet now made 2 separate spider web cracks on the floor. Naruto was using his left to keep pressure on the sword. Naruto reached into his left side and grasped the Real Falling Swallow sword. He slashed upwards. Yagura saw it and jumped back but it was not enough, as Naruto called out, "RISING FLIGHT." Charka sharpened water errupted from his blade and sliced upwards. Yagura jumped back extremely quickly but not fast enough as he now had a shallow cut on his chest and his forehead.

Blood trickled down his forehead and next to his mouth. Yagura licked it and smiled, "It has been a while since I tasted my blood."

Naruto raised his swords and growled, "Get used to it, cause this will be the last time." 'I hope it will.' Naruto wrapped his hands around his sword tighter.

Yagura closed his eyes and opened them. They were a different color... they were now a glowing teal. Naruto cursed and proceeded to call on more charka, feeding it into his sword. Naruto shot forward and once again let a flurry of attacks. This time he tried to land as many blows as possible. Yagura parried and weaved through the sword attacks. He would occasionally jump away to get out from a Falling Swallow technique but none of them hit him. Naruto cursed under his breath.

'I Have to keep pressure. If I can wear him down then it'll be fine."

Naruto charged once more, his body still running on Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto jumped in the air and raised his Right sword (the Real one) and Called out, "WINTER NIGHT FLIGHT!" Naruto's sword and arm was now covered in blue chakra water. He sliced down and dozens upon dozens of chakra water blasts came out of his arm. Yagura jumped out of the way but there were too many. 4 of them directly hit Yagura. Naruto landed and continued to stare at the spot where Yagura was. He didn't expect that to be the end. It would be too easy. Naruto stared at the smoke rising.

"Very nice technique, you've numbed my arm."

Naruo eyes widened as he heard this voice from behind him. Naruto turned and raised both his swords in front of him. Yagura finally swiped sending Naruto flying back into a wall on the opposite side. Naruto felt his back strike hard and Naruto fell down and coughed. Yagura was suddenly standing in front of him, his sword raise.

"You were good but-" Yagura was cut off as he jumped back immediately and faced the opposite direction. "So... you've finally come out huh?"  
Naruto looked along Yagura's eye line and saw Mei glowing with chakra. Naruto smirked, she was ready. The whole purpse of Naruto fighting Yagura was not to injure, though it would be nice to do so, but rather to examine. The rebels knew nothing of Yagura's true abilities so they had to coax it out. Once Mei was Ready, it was all or nothing.

Naruto stood up and called out, "I'm ready. Any time."

Mei nodded. "Good, Let's do this Naruto."

Mei took a step forward. As soon as she took a step the ground under her started to crack from the pressure of the chakra.

* * *

**And there we go. I hope you like it and Please review. Tell me what you think of the A/N and what you think of the story. Thank you once again. This will not be put on Hiatus. I have a storyline and no one will deter me from it.**


	4. Creed of the Swallow

**Naruto No Mizu 4**

* * *

**Just in case anyone is confused I am rewriting and reposting.**

* * *

**Here we go**

* * *

The night was silent, peaceful as the still waters. But for Mizu, bodies littering its depths. Haku swept through the frosty air like a ghost, a phantom that brought death as it stalked the midnight air. Her men were behind her. Their faces grim but, in their hearts, they were rejoicing. The plan had gone without a hitch. Not a single person was lost and the 'rebellion' was now gaining support of the chuunins. Of course, it would take time for a full scale upheaval of the 'people' but the military was enough for now. Haku felt a presence before her. She crept along the wall of the inner sanctum of the tower. There were about 4 nins guarding the door way. If they were able to take out this, they would have finished their job and could move on to other tasks. Haku made two hand signals to her men on her left. They nodded and disappeared. Haku jumped down with the rest of her men and charged at the nins.

The nins spotted them and pointed at them. "STOP!"

They didn't speak anymore because several kunais embedded themselves into their skulls and they fell down. Haku slowed down to walk over to the bodies to check if they were dead. Haku turned to her messenger on her right. "Tell the main force that we have successfully captured section 4 and we are proceeding to move onto section 3." 'Zabuza's gate' Haku thought to herself.

The messenger transferred the chakra into his scroll and sent several burst. There was a pause as Haku waited for a response. The messenger looked up and smiled. "Section 3 has already been captured, Haku-taicho. Zabuza is already moving to go help section 2 and will proceed to move to kill Target Big Boss in minutes." Haku nodded and weighed her options. As much as she was dying to run straight into the tower to help Naruto, it couldn't be helped. Naruto knew what he was getting into and she knew that the mission was clear; if someone else was already moving to help fight Big Boss. Haku turned to her team. "I want all units to revert attention to securing and solidifying presence. Move to stage 3 of operation. Take all prisoners to a holding area and remove _all _weapons." Her team nodded as they dispersed and left her with her messenger.

Suddenly there was at the tower. Haku looked up and cursed as she saw it was where the main fight was happening. 'Dammit Naruto. Please don't die.'

Haku, painfully, turned away from the battle to go to the 'specified' holding area. She prayed along the way that Naruto would come back in one piece.

* * *

**Naruto**

* * *

Naruto cursed as he hit the wall again. His left arm had gone numb and he was pretty damn sure that he had broken a couple ribs. He had several slices on his chest but all were shallow but still hurt like a fucking bitch. Naruto looked at the raging battle in front of him. He was ducking in to give Mei as much help as possible only to be batted away like an insignificant fly. Naruto had never seen this type of battle before. Every technique seemed like an A-rank Jutsu Zabuza had showed him but these warriors in front of him were spamming it like it was just a simple water bunshin.

Mei ducked under Yagura's slice, using a palm strike to push Yagura back. Yagura didn't even seem to register it as he swung again. Naruto took a deep breath as he felt the another chakra pulse ensue. This chakra pulse wasn't done by a single person but it was an explosion of the density of chakra being emitted. The chakra density was so high it filled the air. Naruto was even having trouble breathing after he stopped using the Kyuubi's chakra to conserve energy. Naruto watched as Mei used her blood line limit to spit out lava at Yagura. Yagura used a water shield of some sort and successfully solidified the molten rock. Naruto charged right there, adding chakra into his feet and pouring the Kyuubi's chakra into his sword. Naruto appeared above Yagura and called out "FLIGHT OF HAWK!" Yagura blocked upwards and gritted his teeth. Yagura's legs shook at the intensity of the charka being forced on him. Naruto's eyes bled red as he forced more chakra through his body. 'more I need MORE!'

Yagura slowly started to push upwards and Naruto cursed loudly as he tried to pump more chakra but he didn't have a good enough grasp on his violent chakra to direct it properly. Mei suddenly appeared behind Yagura and let out a punishing Round house kick to his neck. Yagura flew away and crashed into a wall in a bang. Mei a little wind swept nodded towards Naruto in thanks and turned towards Yagura not letting her guard down. Naruto turned back and raised his Swallow sword once more. Yagura stood up once more like an immortal and spat out blood. How ironic to see such power that seemed akin to the gods in a human. Naruto charged the Kyuubi's chakra once more.

Yagura opened his mouth and let out a burst of chakra. Naruto stepped forward and sliced downward releasing the Kyuubi's chakra. The two waves of Red and teal hit each other and clashed in brilliant light of purple. An explosion ripped and Naruto charged forward screaming. Naruto slashed at Yagura with everything he had. Yagura didn't weave this time as he blocked and countered inch for inch. Naruto didn't think of anything and let the moves come to him.

Naruto followed kata but at times he improvised to save his own life. Naruto ducked under a sword as he started to call on chakra. He swept upwards sending a thrashing wave of water upwards. Yagura used charka to push it down but the initial burst sent him upwards. Naruto jumped up and slashed downwards once again adding chakra to his sword. Yagura blocked it but he was sent into the ground as there was nothing to support him.

Mei came in just then and let out an ax kick into Yagura's throat. Yagura coughed up blood. Naruto twisted his sword to stab yagura in the heart but Yagura let a burst of chakra from his body forcing the both of them back.

"you fucking brats" Yagura said as he stood up holding his throat. Naruto started to feel dizzy. This was not going well. They had done damage but they were tiring quickly. They won't be able to keep up this pressure much longer. Yagura then cracked his back and raised his sword midway so it was pointing at Naruto. "I will take care of your first." Naruto gripped his sword as Yagura fazed out of sight.

'above or behind...' Naruto thought as he focused his senses. Naruto felt the ground tremor 'BELOW!' Naruot jumped back as a water burst from beneath him. It had enough force to hit the ceiling. If Naruto had been hit by that his legs would have been crushed. Naruto turned his eyes to see if there was any attack but there wasn't any. 'where is he.' Naruto stretched his sense once more. Mei was doing something on the other side of the room. Her hands were a blur as she went through several seals. Naruto suddenly felt a chill behind him and naruto swung instinctively behind him. His sword blocked the blade of Yagura who was now pressing forward.

Yagura slashed like a howling devil. Naruto parried to his right then ducked under a horizontal swing. He jumped back to avoid a stab and then had to parry again. It was ridiculous, Yagura kept charging at him and Naruto couldn't gain any distance. Naruto blocked with his sword and grabbed his ceremonial sword with his left arm. He swung it upwards in reverse grip, 'Flight of the Rising cloud.' Naruto pusehd forward with both his arms and two waves of charkra infused water pushed Yagura back. Yagura jumped back, several gashes on his body as he had taken the hit full on. Yagura spit to his side and charged once more. Naruto cursed and charged forward as well.

Naruto weaved and tried to counter against Yagura but it was a losing battle. 'Dammit why won't he feel pain.' Naruto thought as he sliced at Yagura's hand only to be blocked. Naruto jumped over a leg sweep and kicked at Yagura's head but Yagura side stepped and counter stabbed. Naruto used his ceremonial sword to parry it downwards and spin his body to slice diagonally at yagura. Yagura faded back, the sword missing him by centimeters. Yagura reached back with his left hand and an orb of water filled his hands.

Naruto eyes widened. 'Fuck.'

Yagura moved forward and threw it at Naruto. "WATER STYLE: ORB OF MIZUCHI" The water pushed forward into Naruto's gut sending him flying backwards and into the wall with a huge boom. Naruto coughed up blood and his eyes became blurry as he landed on the ground face down. Naruto looked up as he saw Mei glowing with chakra and in a fighting stance. Naruto coughed once more and blacked out but he saw white.

* * *

**Mei**

* * *

'Dammit Naruto you better not be dead' Mei thought, as she saw Naruto lay on the ground, his body still. Mei felt power course through her veins. She was using a very special technique, a forbidden technique. This was something not many people did and not because it was as dangerous as using a s-rank raiton jutsu point blank. This was infusing Nature chakra into one's body. Narture charka was violent, wild, even dangerous, in any form. Normal nature manipulation relied on using chakra to push out into nature and manipulating it. All jounins and upper class nins did this because it provided numerous techniques. The next level of this is using Nature chakra essentially, the people who could successfully do this were a dime in a dozen in Shinobi history. They literally pulled Nature chakra to do the work. This used immense mental concentration because using chakra from nature or life... well not many things wanted to give up its chakra. The results were amazing, creating or improving techniques by 10 fold. People who could this became legends, like the Nidaime Hokage.

But there was a level beyond that. And it was known by _very _few people, and even fewer people knew how to attempt it. The only person known to have Nature chakra Gathering down, successfully, was Jiraiya of the Sannin and it was said he wasn't able to do it fully. But the level of power you could gain with it was like opening the gates. Mei had found out through her friend. Her best friend was an experiment, Yagura had used her to test Nature chakra gathering. she succeeded. But before Yagura could take her and learned her secrets, she gave her technique to Mei and killed herself, knowing that Yagura would think the technique was lost.

Mei gripped her fists as she glared at Yagura. 'Time to die.' Mei charged at Yagura whose eyes were wide. Yagura raised his blade, the length of the blade glowing with chakra. Mei raised her fist as multi color chakra glowed around it. She struck and a huge explosion ripped through the room.

* * *

**Zabuza**

* * *

Zabuza raced through the halls slicing and dicing. He ducked under several kunais and threw some of his back at the nins attacking him. About 3 went down but there were plenty more. Zabuza took out his sword and sliced at the closest nin killing him easily. Zabuza slashed downwards at another nin only to have his sword blocked. Zabuza cursed, 'I don't have fucking time for dealing with these shits.' zabuza said as he overpowered the nin and sliced his head. Ignoring the blood that got on him, Zabuza was running through the halls trying to get past these nins. It seemed like there was some back up Anbu just in case for this rebellion. But what made Zabuza question this back up is why they weren't helping Yagura. But the even worse thought came into his mind, what if they weren't helping because the assassins were already dead. Zabuza gritted his teeth as he struck down another nin and redoubled his efforts to break through this damn wall of nin.

* * *

**Naruto**

* * *

The actual reason that the Anbu weren't helping Yagura was because they actually were ordered to stay outside. Yagura had told them never to go into the room even IF there was a rebellion. Quite ironic really. But Anbu followed orders no matter how ridiculous or suicidal it was.

Naruto,on the other hand, was unconscious on the floor. Well, he was not actually unconscious just:

Naruto opened his eyes to see the sky. Or well what he thought was the sky. Naruto looked around slowly, his body felt so weak. 'Why is there blue everywhere.' Naruto thought to himself as turned his head to the left. He turned a bit further and saw that the ground he was laying on was white. 'huh' Naruto thought, his brain not processing fast enough. 'is this a cloud.' Naruto jumped up as a realization hit him. Naruto screamed out loud as he looked at the cloud he was standing on. "I AM IN HEAVEN!" Naruto cursed as he saw that there were other clouds in the blue sky. "I CAN'T DIE NOW!" Naruto screamed.

"yes, you cannot." A voice called out from behind Naruto. Naruto turned around quickly looking wide eyed at another person siting on a cloud higher than him. The person was wearing the same thing he was, but he had black hair that was spiked up a bit so it looked like a wave. The man had a bright smile on his face and ever lasting laughter in his eyes. Naruto blinked at the man. "W-who are you?"

The man smiled and said. "I am one of the pieces in your sword, Naruto."

Naruto blinked once more. The man's words were weird but it seemed right. For some reason Naruto felt a sudden trust in this man. Naruto's mind was working on the meaning of the words but he couldn't comprehend the man's meaning no matter how much he tried to think about it. The man kept smiling and spoke once more. "We are apart of you and soon you will be apart of us."

Naruto stopped thinking as he saw focused on the yakuta. It was _his _yakuta. The one that Takeshi gave him. "A-are you the creator of the Falling Swallow?"

The man smiled even wider. "Yup."

Naruto chocked. The man jumped down to Naruto's cloud. "Well young swallow, you are on a grand adventure neh?"

Naruto nodded dumbly, his mind frozen from the meeting of the first wielder. Naruto felt a tingle of energy as the man touched him. It was like this man exuded power from his body. The man looked Naruto right in the eyes. "You have chosen to be the successor."

Naruto just looked at the man, mouth unable to form coherent words. The man smiled and stepped back. "But enough of this pleasantries we need to discuss the important things. Do you know the true meaning of the Falling swallow?"

Naruto shook his head. The man nodded to himself. "Well we'll start there."

The man turned towards his first cloud and waved his hand. It twisted and changed so that it looked like a mirror but it showed moving pictures in it. Naruto gaped at the scene in front of him. The Creator chuckled at his reaction and then snapped his fingers causing Naruto to jump. "Pay attention now."

Naruto nodded.

The man turned to the cloud. "This is Kiri... about 130 years ago."

Naruto saw a small village with plenty of people. They were all laughing and smiling. There were kids playing with water and other people trading fish and rice.

"T-they look happy." naruto said absent mindedly. The man nodded. "Yes, this was happy times. Times where the leaders devoted themselves to the people. This was where the Falling Swallow was born."

Naruto turned his head. "What do you mean."

The man smile turned grim. "In this, there was a battle against the villagers. People from outside Kiri. In order to survive the people had to defend themselves, they became nin."

Naruto nodded and looked back as the scene in the cloud changed. The scene was now a bloody one. Bodies were littered across the floor. Swords, knives, and every weapon was being used or stuck in someone's body. People were crying on the floor over their dead comrades and others still fighting to avenge them. Naruto felt his gut drop. This was horrible. This was war. This was disgusting. This was war. Naruto turned to the man who looked away from the scene as well. "T-this is where I created the Falling swallow. To stop all this."

Naruto blinked. "So you used it to get vengeance?"

The man shook his head. "No, this is for the greater good. This is what Kiri was founded for. The greater good. When I first met with the first Kage of Kiri I told him one simple thing. We sacrifice no man for the Greater good, but we will always fight for it."

Naruto blinked and frowned, confused by the message. "What does that mean?"

The man smiled. Naruto felt warmth in the smile as if he had soaked in a hot bath. His anxiety was waning, he felt no more pain. He felt relaxed, open.

"it is ok to fight for the greater good, but you will not die fighting for the greater good. Sacrificing people for something more is to sacrifice _what_ you are fighting for. If we fight for the people, than we save the people not waste their lives. That is why a lot of people think Kiri is selfish but not many people know its true intention. If one day the world is at war, Kiri will step up to bring peace. We do not delude ourselves as pacifists we are the ones who step back to see truth."

Naruto spoke up at this, "Then why all this killing."

The man looked down. "it seems someone has tainted Kiri. It is not Yagura, if that is what you are thinking."

Silencing Naruto before he could speak, the man sighed. "I do not know who it is but this man is very powerful and must be stopped."

Naruto clenched his fists. "Who is this."

The man waved his hand at the cloud and it morphed. "When Takeshi-kun" Naruto jumped and went wide eyed at the name. The man paid no heed to Naruto's excitement. "fought Yagura, he noticed someone in the shadows. I do not have a clear picture but this is him."

Naruto looked at the picture infront of him. IT was a man with a Orange mask. He has black spikey hair. And there was one eye hole. But one thing was interesting. This man had a strange eye. "W-what is that." Naruto asked out loud.

"The Sharingan. It is from Konoha."

Naruto eyes widened. 'Konoha!' "But how. Konoha would-"

The man raised his hand. "I did not say Konoha would do this. No. I said that this bloodline came from Konoha. And I believe this man controls yagura."

Naruto gut dropped. "H-he is controlling Yagura."

The man nodded. "yes, The Sharingan is known for illusions. I believe the demon in you will have more details"

Naruto froze. "Y-you know about-"

"the Kyuubi. Of course. Two consciousness within you meet. There is _always_ connections between those who have passed on and those who will become. Yagura was controlled by someone who should've passed on"

Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. He couldn't believe it. Yagura, the kage, the kage that supposedly was destorying kiri was actually being forced to. It didn't make any sense. It just felt so wrong to think that they were going after the wrong person this whole entire time. Anger pushed out Naruto's confusion. He was angry, angry at the man who had taken Yagura's free will. "_He will pay for this_!"

The man nodded. "yes, but you cannot save Yagura,"

Naruto eyes widneed in shock. "What but he is innocent. He is trapped by the illusion."

The man sighed. "The only way to save him is free him, naruto."

Naruto stomped his foot. "No, there mus be another way!"

The man looked at Naruto and smiled. "You are learning. You are not willing to sacrifice a life for the greater good just because someone else says so. Very good Naruto."

Naruto blinked. "T-then were you-"

The man shook his head. "No, Yagura is lost."

Naruto bowed his head. This was so frustrating. This man, the man he swore to kill was actually innocent. Under some bastard's spell, this man had been living and killing probably against his will. Naruto looked up his eyes burning with determination. "What do I have to do to free him?"

the man nodded. "Kill him."

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Just a few moments ago he would have jumped at the chance to kill Yagura. But now, but now, it was so hard.

Naruto looked at the man once more. "Alright, I am ready."

The man looked at him solemnly for only a moment before nodding once more. "You are ready for Mastery." The man moved forward and placed his hand on Naruto's head. Naruto bowed his head for reasons he did not know but it felt right.

"The name of your sword is my name. Ryujin." Naruto didn't raise his head but he felt something coming from Ryujin's hand. It was warmth, something he had never experienced before. It felt like liquid fire being poured over his body. He felt stronger, no more in control. He felt every single muscle... no he felt every single cell in his body. Ryujin voice started to fade away as he spoke, "This is your creed: When there is War, let me bring peace, Where there is Destruction, let me bring life, Where there is chaos, let the falling swallow descend to save. Go and right the world, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto's world went white then blue.

* * *

**Mei**

* * *

Mei ducked under a round house kick and moved to the right. She had landed a couple good shots on Yagura but he had gotten a couple of his own. Mei didn't want to do this but if it had to be done she would do the only technique she was afraid of, E_lemental Asunder_. The Technique involved combining all elements into her body, thanks to her blood line limit. And similar to the gates the repercussions were quite harsh. Mei jumped back as Yagura's sword swiped at her head. She kicked upwards sending a blast of elemental chakra at yagura. Yagura dodged it by inches and charged forward. Mei gritted her teeth. She couldn't keep this up … 'I guess its time.' Mei started to charge up energy when suddenly Zabuza appeared behind Yagura. He swung horizontally aiming for Yagura's head. Yagura sensed him and raised his sword, perfectly blocking Zabuza's. Zabuza tried to raise his sword for another strike but Yagura punched forward sending Zabuza flying back. Mei screamed, "NO!"

Zabuza hit the wall and crumpled in a heap. Mei growled and prepared to combine the elements when yagura froze suddenly. Mei felt something as well, it was an incredible presence. It was at least Kage level. Mei turned towards the source and saw Naruto's body glowing with blue charka. Naruto picked himself slowly, resting his sword on his shoulder. Mei called out, "Naruto how?" Mei stopped as she saw Naruto's eyes.

They were blue yes... but they were glowing blue. It was like he had no more iris and just blue in his eyes.

'w-what happened to him' Mei thought. But as she thought for some reason, for some reason she thought there was hope. For some reason she thought they were going to be alright.

Naruto pointed his sword at Yagura. And Yagura turned to face him, growling. Naruto did not say anything but instead moved his sword to the side and then raising it upwards. The sword now looked like it was on fire, glowing blue. Naruto spoke quietly, yet everyone could hear him. "Flight of Life."

Naruto moved forward silently, he took one step and then another and then he disappaered. Yagura charged forward yelling on the top of his lungs. And then he froze. Yagura stood there shaking. Naruto reappeared about 3 feet behind Yagura facing away from him. His sword was now lowered and his faced bowed. Naruto flicked his sword and sheathed it. Mei watched in amazement as Yagura's body was now littered with cuts, all of them pouring profusely. Yagura staggered while trying to keep standing but he was done for. Mei wanted to run towards naruto and ask him how he done such an amazing feat. But then Naruto did something she never expected. Just as Yagura was about to kilter over, naruto caught him and laid him gently to the ground. Mei walked slowly forward wondering what Naruto was doing.

Naruto spoke silently as Yagura's breathing was starting to become thin. "I know you were controlled. I swear to you I will find the one who did this to you and kill him."

Then mei had another shock in her life, Yagura smiled and spoke back. "M-my t-te-chni-qu-es cough a-are – in -m-my room. U-use- the-m. " And Yagura smiled and looked up. "F-finally F-free..." The smile became permanent as the light faded from his eyes. Naruto bowed his head. He reached forward and closed Yagura's eyes. Naruto turned to Mei and spoke queitly. "Well... Mizukage-sama."

Mei blinked and then spoke out loud, "What was that?"

Naruto sighed. "I... will explain later. I will explain all of this later." Naruto turned back to Yagura's body with a sad look in his eyes. Naruto turned to Mei, "but for now we must work for the greater good."

Mei nodded slowly. The doors burst open and Naruto and Mei tensed. They immediately relaxed as they saw it was Haku leading the troops. Haku looked at the body and than back to Naruto. Relief filled her chest as she ran towards Naruto, wrapping him in a hug. The other people saw the body and Cheered as well. Zabuza had gotten up and staggered over limping all the way. He didn't even bother to spit on yagura as he was too tired. Naruto, who held Haku, was now blushing as he gently pushed Haku away.

Naruto spoke quietly "How did it go."

Haku smiled brightly as she looked from Naruto to Mei, "The chuunin population is ours and so is the civilians. We have detained about 85 percent of Yagura's forces and are questioning them. We did it."

Naruto looked at Haku and smiled. He looked at Mei and smiled and she smiled back. He looked at Zabuza who nodded at him and Naruto just kept smiling. Naruto looked at the troops who were whispering to themselves. "Well what are we waiting for?" Naruto called out.

Mei moved next to Zabuza, subtly taking his hand into hers. Haku was hovering near Naruto, who was moving out of the doorways. Men were cheering, helping others up, moving bodies.

Naruto didn't care though. As he walked outside, he let the rising sun wash over him. The warmth of the rays filling his heart. It felt as though he was evaporating. The mist that came from the surrounding water flowed over him. It cooled his burning skin and let him relax. As he continued to walk, as he continued to bath in the sunlight, he felt his body relax and the knots in his stomach uncoil.

Flashes of memories washed over him. Some of fighting. Some of training. Some of Talking.

Naruto watched all of it, still moving forward. And when the final memory had stopped, Naruto sighed in relief. Looking up to the blue ocean in the sky, Naruto gave a small smile.

He had become Mizu.

* * *

**And there we go hope you guys like it and please review.**


	5. Bubble meet Wave

**Naruto No Mizu 5**

* * *

**Ok guys Lets talk about Creating stories and Characters. First up, What is a story? Desires conflicting with one another to create a battle or tension. That is a story. If everything went right and Dandy why is there a story. Many Time travel stories fall into the trap of 'always succeed because they know the future.' No, That's wrong and that's not a story. In romance, the characters must either be stopped from expressing their loves by outside sources or inner conflict. In adventure, there must be a battle to fight, someone who is more powerful, more 'grandeur.' This does not always have to be the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, or some Kage. It can be an OC but then we get into the troubles of character. (Note: we will delve into story a bit later).**

**There are about 5 types of characters.**

**The first one is the main characters. The people that will always be there and drive the story. This is where the conflict revolves around. The characters MUST make DESCISIONS to make the story conflict. They MUST fail and succeed alternatively. It can't be a mesh of Fails or a string of Success, there must be a mix. This goes into your character. Do you want the character to be dark and anti-social. Do you want to be Happy go lucky. Many people fall into the trap of using Naruto as the happy go lucky kid, We don't need that. We can do what ever we want with Naruto. But remember the law of diminishing return, too much stuff added means less results. Adding a blood line... Fine, a cop out for power but still ok. Adding a sword and lots of jutsus, bit ridiculous and may be unnecessary. Adding a harem or summons, WTF that's just going over board. Restrict the power of your character. Have some fatal flaw. This makes the main character a lot better than just the plastic one go shit that Kishimoto did with Naruto. (i.e. Naruto ALWAYS being the FUCKING justice hero and Happy Go Fucking Lucky kid he is.)**

**Also note on deaths: Main characters Should be the hardest to kill, I mean So hard that you need a Kami intervention to kill them. In Team 8, Kurenai was killed. When I read that, I stopped right there and took a deep breath. Kurenai's death... logical. The reaction to it was so utter bullshit I stopped reading. When you kill a main character, you might as well change the genre to angst. Because you need so much angst to justify that death that you might as well devote two chapters to it. Reaction to Death of main characters are so tricky I have only seen it done _well_ once. That was in Ayein's Nine broken mirrors... though the death of Katashi was bullshit as well as the whole situation of the war.**

**The second one is the Side character. This is your Asuma and a Shikamaru. These guys are the people who are usually there but don't have much weight. You put em there cause they _have_ to be there. Once they done, you push em out and you let loose on your main character. Side characters, should never push the story. They only hint, help, or encourage the main character. Side characters also include most villans, unless you are dealing with the main antagonist. (Note: if main antagonist is defeated, MUST end the story because main antagonist is the strongest adversary). One of the best usage of Side character isTragedy of Repeatitiion that has some of the best usage of side characters as a plot helper. And is one of the best examples of Time travel fics. Side characters are easier to kill. The reaction to them is sadness but can be quickly changed to anger and revenge or even depression.**

**Next is your average joe, These are the people who show up once and die like cannon fodder. Don't need to explain cause its useless.**

**Next we get into, Villans. Villans should either be Cannon or OC. If you wanna make your big fight, I suggest you put a Cannon character as making an OC villan seems very hard. Now I don't mean to discourage as OC Villans can be done very well. Look at Encyclopedia Ninja. The final Villan was … believable and the final fight was ended with the Main villan. Good writing... at the end. Anyways, villans can be super powered, Add blood lines, add anything you want. But for the love of Kami don't add old blood lines. Put some spice into it.**

**Finally, we have the OC. OC is very VERY hard to do. No lets step back here. Many OC's are self insert. Self insert is when an author allows what they 'want' to be, flow into the page. This leads to bullshit like: sister of Yondaime, Cousin of Naruto, Shit like that. That is total Bull shit and should definitely be stabbed to death with a spoon. Now let me tell you this, if you make your OC powerful you are setting yourself up for failure. First of all, If you are writing a story in which the OC is already known to the characters: Make your OC have a connection to your main character. This does not mean you can have your character be sisters, cousins, etc. It means have them either know each other from the past, or have seen them before. One of the best examples is: Lady Of Zero a Code geass story. The OC, Amaya, is related to Lelouch. She has her flaws as well as her strengths. But one flaw that the story has, one of the major flaws, is that the OC does not change the storyline. No OC should be a One hit wonder. Just there to change one Thing and be done with it. That is a cop out and Useless. An OC should constantly be there as if the OC was a real character.**

**Now if you are having the Oc be introduced, have the Character meet the OC with suspicion or power. Have a conflict immediately, That will make the OC more believable as a person rather than a self insert. (If the character excepts right away then that is bullshit). Another thing, Never Make Oc More Powerful Then Main Character. By doing so you are creating a Sue. That is a no NO NEVER DO IT! Have some kind of flaw, huge weakness.**

**Now why do we put effort into a person's character. We make a character so we can justify the decisions made by the character. If the person loves Konoha, then that person will do things for Konoha. If a person is against Konoha they will do things against Konoha. And this goes on for different things like love or greed. Now this does not mean the that they _always_ have to act in character but when they act out of character there should be a conscious battle or even clash of emotions and morality. This means you have to go into thought process. Thats enough for now.**

* * *

**Here we go**

* * *

That night as they all slept soundly in their beds, welcoming tomorrow as the day of rebirth, Kiri grew unified. Naruto was at the top of his tower looking at the moon. He watched as it glowed in the midnight sky, so beautiful. He wondered if Yagura was able to see the moon like he did, if he ever did. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt his new strength bubbling within him. The Ancestor had told him that the state he had entered was a simple awakening of power of the sword. He had said that he sword was starting to warm up to Naruto and soon Naruto would be able to coax out its true potential.

Naruto opened his eyes as he thought of Kiri... what it was... and what it would become. A warm presence sat down beside Naruto and Naruto smiled.

"How are you Haku."

Haku said nothing but laid her head on his shoulder. Naruto placed his head on hers and welcomed the comfort. Only after a couple a seconds did Haku speak. "You look so sad."

Naruto didn't say anything but closed his eyes as Haku snuggled in closer. Haku continued as she felt his breath ripple through her hair. "Why are you sad Naruto, we won."

Naruto didn't say anything but continued to breath softly. Haku then noticed that he had fallen asleep. Haku sighed as she closed her eyes as well and drifted into the night.

* * *

**The Next morning**

* * *

Haku had left to go rally the people and call for rebuilding. This was a front of course as most of the captured nin were being interrogated to see which side they truly were on. Naruto was sitting in the 'hall' in which they had battled Yagura. It was now cleaned of the bodies or well all the bodies in the rebellion were either buried or burned, depending on who was on which side. Naruto wouldn't allow Yagura's body to be beheaded, instead he burned the body and prayed so that Yagura's soul could finally be free. Nauruto sighed as he sat on the table looking at the boarded up hole in the wall.

"Tired Naruto," a voice came behind Naruto.

Naruto turned and saw Mei approaching. She was already wearing the Mizukage robes. Naruto smirked. "So _Mizukage-sama I-"_

Mei rolled her eyes as she retorted_, "_Shouldn't I be calling you _Naruto-dono_"

Naruto's eye brow twitched as he knew Mei loved to tease him about his shyness for respect. Naruto sighed and waved his hand, "Fine whatever you say Mei..." Mei wore a smug look on her face which Naruto couldn't help but tease, "_-Sama"_Mei sighed, Naruto had won this round.

"are we ready to tell the lords our plan?" Naruto asked. Mei was always a careful one. And in the case, now reality, they won, Mei had devised a plan to allow Kiri to rebuild.

Naruto, Zabuza, and Mei had discussed it profusely over their months of preperations. Mei, now their Mizukage, would enact the plan.

"I'll introduce the plan than." Naruto's face was split with a large smile. He could not help but feel giddy about the future.

As Naruto finished saying this a sound came from the doors.

The door opened and all the lords walked in. Naruto hopped off the table and nodded to the new entrees. They inclined their heads respectfully back. Naruto motioned for all of them to sit and saw that Taji, Zabuza, Haku and Mei's gang were with them. Naruto nodded to himself as he knew they needed to be here. Naruto turned to Mei who had seated herself at the head of the table.

Naruto moved back and sat down at her left hand side. Kazuki was the first to speak up, "Well, lets get on with this. We need to start rebuilding Kiri"

Naruto nodded. "Lords if you will, I have a plan"

All the lords turned to him and listened. They were attentive and smart. They would not dismiss someone needlessly especially one of Naruto's caliber. Naruto stood up and cleared his throat.

"I suggest a period of Isolationism."

The lords broke out into murmurs, wondering what he could mean. Naruto decided to elaborate and explain his and Mei's reasons. "Kiri right now is poor in the general populace and if we were to simply buy our products from outside countries to rebuild Kiri we would lose money a lot faster and may even be in debt."

the lords nodded understanding the economic reasons Naruto was citing. Naruto continued, "What I suggest is a several years of Isolationism to reform Kiri and make us a self sufficient Country.":

Saito another lord spoke up, "But wouldn't this cause inflation."

Naruto nodded. "Yes, of course, but if we were to use the 5 billion Yen in the coffers of Yagura. Then we can simply avoid the problem. Now I know this will make Kiri's government funds a bit light but if we were to isolate ourselves for a number of years, our products will be in high demand. Form my friend in the trading company, I have learned that we export 85 percent of our goods. If we were to suddenly cut off the exports the elemental countries economy will go into shock. From there we keep starving them from our goods and after about 2 or even 3 years our products will be in such high demand that our dollar will be equal or even greater than that of Konoha's " Naruto moved on as no one argued or showed any reaction They were digesting and analyzing the information. This would not have an impact on foreign goods but their own goods as well. If their dollar was worth more, would that mean a bridge could be formed between trading centers?

Mitsu, another lord form the upper lands spoke up, "This is all well and done but how are we going to keep Kiri connected then. In this time of isolationism people are bound to be angry due to lack of resources. "

Naruto nodded, "We simply appease them by giving them a free company to ship goods."

Naruto turned to Kazuki and nodded. Kazuki eyes widened slightly as he realized what was going on. Kazuki turned to the lords and spoke up, "Before we started to plan, I sent Naruto on a mission to kill Gato of Gato shipping company. We can use his boats and men for a free company for all of Kiri."

Naruto nodded, "this will give them incentive to fall along with Kiri's isolationism." Naruto scratched the back of his head as he looked at the lords. "Then from there we use 2 conduits of trade, The Bridge in lower Kiri that connects us with Konoha and Our water ways to Kumo."

Mitsu raised an eyebrow, "Konoha I can understand, but why Kumo"

Naruto sighed, "other than the reason they are closest to us, they have a slight advantage as their lands can easily flank us if we ever decide to go into war. We need them as allies so they become our meat shield from the rest of the world."

Mitsu nodded as the strategic value was nice.

Naruto moved onwards, "Now if we were to do this then we might as well restructure Kiri's military force as well." Naruto nodded towards a nin in the back and the nin moved forward bringing out the scrolls he had prepared. Naruto spread the scrolls across the table. It was a map of Kiri and all its forts. Naruto cleared his throat. "We need to rebuild all the nins from the ground up. I suggest for the first year we have a series of seminar of revising the curriculum and changing the quality of nins."

Mei raised her eyebrow. "Are you talking about training about 400 nins all at once?"

Naruto shook his head, "Only about a 100 at a time. The rest will be re-coordinated at the forts. "

Rei, another feudal lord, prodded Naruto, "explain."

Naruto nodded, "Konoha uses a teacher student method, where the Jounin teaches student to pass on skills, Iwa and Kumo use the collective knowledge which shares any technique between nins. This ties in with their belief system of whether Quality should be over Quantity or visa versa. Kiri has been following Quantity over Quality for some time now but I suggest we do a combination of the two. Our Anbu are probably only Jounins compared to Konoha's caliber. Also, we should at least teach a basic form so that all nins know something that other nins do not. I do not mean the standard water jutsu but either a taijutsu form or a weaponry choice."

Mei spoke up to support Naruto, "It would have to be Weaponry, Taijutsu is easily copied."

Naruto nodded, "I predicted that and..." Naruto paused looking at Taji. Taji raised an eye brow and then nodded as he realized what Naruto was implying. Taji moved forward and spoke up, "I will nominate myself for teaching the style. It is versatile enough for every one to use but complicated enough that it would be hard to reverse engineer."

Mei nodded and waved Taji away. "we will come to that later. But how would we divide the groups."

Mei, at this point, had opened up a large scroll. It was an updated map of Kiri including every strategical points. Naruto took out a thin bamboo reed to help direct the lord's eyes.

Naruto pointed to each of the forts." While many of the villages follow the 4 man squad, usually for gennin to get used to their teammates and a jounin or Chuunin to guide them, I suggest we negate that. We should have 4 gennins in a group which is tailored to a specific function. We will have several groups and move them around the forts." Naruto pointed to each of the forts. "there forts for every island so that makes about 15. We also have about 100 gennin, 80 chuunnin and 90 jounins give or take a couple dozen." Naruto clasped his hand behind his back as he spoke now. "We should divide in teams. Have about 2 groups of 4 gennin at each fort. Then 6 Chuunins at each fort as well as 3 jounins at each fort. By doing this we have enough jounins to partner up with the chunnins and teach the Gennin at the forts. "

Mei placed her head on her chin as she thought about this plan. "You are talking about series of training trips." Naruto shrugged. "While they are there they can practice patrolling, scouting, and take jobs from the local villages there. But..." Naruto turned back to the lords. "I suggest we have the nins rotate so that they are never always with the same nins. Keep them in groups yes but they should always be moving to different points at some interval in time. This way we can gain knowledge and share it with nins in passing and continue to grow."

Mitsu spoke up once more. "Then what about the excess nins. "

Naruto nodded. "they will be here training and developing. They will be taking the _heavy _missions which go straight to the Kage." Mitsu nodded approvingly. Mei continued on Naruto's line of thought. "By having nins as reserve they could bring income easily. Not only that they would have a reaction force just in case."

Mei put her hands in front of her face watching as the Lords thought about the plan very carefully. This seemed like a good plan but there was a huge flaw in it. Mei spoke to the lords, to move onto the second part of the plan. "there isn't enough nins in the central."

Naruto nodded. "Yes I have thought about this and we won't be able to train enough to bolster our forces in 2 years. That would leave us vulnerable."

Mei leaned back and smiled slyly at Naruto. Naruto was excellent at setting up the good o'l bait. "Then you have a plan to rectify it."

Naruto nodded. "We will allow Nuke nins to come back to Mizu."

Silence hit the room. The gravity what Naruto had just spoken was heavy. The lords nor anyone else in the room did not speak but silently contemplated Naruto's plan. This was insane. Nuke nin were nuke nin for a reason unless. Kazuki spoke up, "you want to bring back those with blood lines." Yagura had either banished or killed the clans that had bloodline so many of them went rogue to escape the fate of execution.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, put them back into our society and strengthen our forces. Some of them have been unjustly accused while others... have been rightfully banished. What we should do is sort the good from the bad and go from there."

Mei crossed her arms and sighed. It was a good plan but very fragile indeed. Now it was time to tell hers. "I agree with Naruto and move to follow the plan." the lords agreed to Mei's support and Naruto's plan moved forward. Naruto let a breath of relief escape his mouth.

Mei took a deep breath and then stood up and sighed. "I am hereby disbanding the Seven swordsman."

As quickly as the silence had left the room after Naruto's plan, it came back with twice as much force. Zabuza had stood up from his spot on the wall and looked at Mei with a hard look. The lords were now talking openly, asking for an explanation or talking to one another in confusion. Naruto sat down in disbelief as he tried to understand what he was hearing, his jaw slack as his mind was on a loading screen. This was not part of their plan. What was Mei thinking?

Mei clasped her arms behind her back and spoke imperiously, "I am replacing the seven swordsman with the Three Generals. Each one will be in charge of leading a sector of Kiri." The room now grew quiet, many were now starting to see what the new Mizukage was doing.

Mei stood, her eyes burning with determination. "I choose these people as a way of looking towards the future. We must not be locked into tradition and stagnant to change. We must look at those who have the _most _potential" Mei took a breath. "I choose Momochi Zabuza as one of these generals. He has demonstrated the ability command large forces. He has also shown skills in frontal and silent combat. In other words, he is the role model for our shinobi forces. He will be in charge of our main force as Ohoyama, the Red General, Taji will be his second in command." Zabuza's shock was apparent as Taji's fish flopping mouth.

Mei continued ignoring the deer eyes that stared at her. "I choose the second person based on the talent she has shown. I was informed by Sazuki from Mitsu's personal physicians, that Haku has learned everything Sazuki knows. Talent of the highest caliber with Medical Ninjutsu. I choose Momochi Haku will be in charge of the Combat Support division as Suijin, the White General."

Mei finished off her declaration. "Naruto..." Naruto looked up surprised. Mei smiled at him and continued. "Uzumaki Naruto had demonstrated as a person, and as a shinobi, that he is willing to do _anything_ for Kiri. He is truly _mizu_. As such, he will be in charge of the special autonomous division that go beyond Anbu, He will be Ryujin, the Black General." Naruto froze, his stomach clenching. What were the chances that, out of all the names Mei chose, that Ryujin would be his title. Was it a cosmic Irony, no. It was his destiny to be this general. Naruto bowed his head in reverence and embarrassment of the appointed position.

Mei looked back at the lords. "These three will be residing over all the sections. I am confident in the ability and I will train them myself to ensure their strength."

Mei nodded and sat down letting it all sink in. Kazuki in his seat, still looking dumbfounded, coughed. "Looks like we have some work to do."

Naruto smirked as he heard it and nodded to himself. Yes they did indeed

**Mizu**

Only a year passed for Naruto and Mizu. For the age of 14, Naruto could say he had was quite mature. Naruto charged through the forest with his group of 4, not including himself. He had personally trained these nins and they were apart of his 20 nins that he declared as his own. Ryujin was not a large nor even medium sized division. Right now, it was small, pitiful. But the caliber of nin was quite good, by Kiri standards. Naruto wondered if they could measure up to the other Major villages. He had trained his groups in special tactics like Bait and switch, or surgical strikes. But he really focused on specialization. Kiri lacked specialization to an extreme degree. Naruto sought to correct that with his division. His trap specialist, Sen ran up to him through the trees and spoke quietly, "Naruto-sama-"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you, not to call me -sama."

Sen was silent. Naruto had grown quite a bit over the past year. His hair was now longer, and Naruto now wore a straw hat to keep his face hidden. Though Kiri was in a state of isolationism, it didn't mean that spies wouldn't come and go, or at least try to. Kiri had been put on alert and everyone entering or leaving was checked at least 3 times. Naruto wore the hat for two reasons: one he didn't want any spy to see his face if he could help it and two it looked cool, or so Zabuza said.

"_Put this on" Zabuza stuffed a large straw hat into Naruto's hands. Naruto had just come back from a meeting with his lieutenants, trying to see if they could sneak some agents into the Land of Hot springs._

_Naruto looked at the straw hat in curiousity, looking back up to Zabuza. "What is this?" _

_Zabuza was about to speak but Naruto interrupted. "I know its a straw hat but why?"_

_At this Zabuza's glare turned into an amused one. "Its cool."_

"_Cool?" Naruto asked incredulously. Out of all the reasons why Zabuza would want Naruto wear a hat, it was cool?! _

_Zabuza shurgged. "It'll do some good. Just put it on." _

"_But-"_

"_Naruto put it on, or I'll get Haku to put it on you." Naruto froze. Last time that happened, Haku had stabbed a senbon into Taji's knee. Taji, at the time, was refusing to wear a jacket that had the Kanji Red, on the back. Zabuza, after failing to convince Taji, told the situation to Haku. Naruto felt bad for Taji. Taji couldn't walk straight for a week, because Haku ordered all the medics to not heal him._

_Naruto stared at the hat and wondered why he didn't he know sane people._

Naruto sighed and nodded for Sen to continue. Sen cleared his throat. "Mei-sama has requested you to come by her office later today."

Naruto raised an eye brow as his eyes glittered with delight. It seemed Mei had a new mission for him to try. This would be interesting indeed. He had been bored for a while. Training had been a bit dull ever since the sessions with Mei. Each of the general were personally trained by the Mizukage. Naruto had called 2 months training session: the awakening of hell. Mei was one hell of a slave driver and she packed one hell of a punch. They worked their way up the power levels and went beyond in their own specialties. Now training felt more like a chore than actually improving his skill. He had been trying to develop his knew style, but that was going a bit slowly.

Mei rarely called him in, mostly because both of them were busy. Mei had to start running the trading organization. Tazuna's village, whether he knew it or not, was now part of Kiri. The Daimyo was in a bit of a fit when he heard about the isolationism. Mei had to meet with the raggedy, old bastard thirty times before the Daimyo agreed.

Zabuza on the other hand was brutal to his forces. He practiced constant discipline and training. Zabuza had gone off and started a insane training regiment at certain months for Fort returning nins. Zabuza said it was to keep them in shape, Naruto just thought it was for him to keep up with Naruto's men. Even Naruto sometimes got tired in his workouts. In squad spars, matches between divisions to measure up levels, it took 4 of Zabuza's men to match one of his. But that ratio was changing constantly because the Red and Black squads were constantly butting heads, to prove superiority.

Naruto turned back to the trees ahead and spoke quietly, "Alright focus on task at hand . By the way..." Naruto turned to the Ritsu, one of the medics that Haku had trained. "How many nins have we brought back so far?"

If Zabuza was the evil demon that was a sadist, Haku was the gentle angel. Medical knowledge had improved with the sharing of knowledge between the lords' medics and Yagura's old doctors. But they weren't enough to provide a combat support division. Haku had called for many nins with good chakra control to learn the basics. She took the ones who were exceptional or had interest into her squad. That didn't mean they were solely focused on medical training. Haku had learned many defensive or counter techniques with her training and taught them to her squad. While her squad wasn't the strongest in attack, they were increasingly annoying to whittle down in the 'squad spars.'

Ritsu nodded as she took out her notepad which kept tally. "We have had 60 Nuke nins come back. 27 of them stayed while the others either left or were executed." Naruto scratched his head as he continued to jump. Nothing was ever perfect but they had done a pretty damn good job. Kiri had really changed over the years, with the isolationism going on Kiri was now a self sustaining country. New buildings were being constructed every day and people literally volunteered themselves to work for free. They had changed numerous things. Fishing was now one of their main staple incomes, the rare fish that grew in the waters were growing in numbers and fishermen always came back with loads of them. That was one of the more simpler changes. Taji had successfully taught everyone his style and now everyone carried a field knife, even Naruto had one just in case.

Naruto had changed the most. He had gone into Yagura's room.

_Naruto walked through the large blue doors, Yagura's old sword in hand. Naruto scanned the room and found it disturbing. There were rare plants of every color. Blue lillies, green tulips, some plants he did not recognize, but they were quite exotic. The walls were a light beige. Pictures of the pervious Kages lined the wall on the left side. The right side had open windows with a very nice view of Kiri. The bed stood on the left side. It looked plush and very comfortable. Even a woven rug on the floor. All of it looked like the ideal living place for a kage, but there was nothing here. There was no signs of usage, no signs of old clothes, no scribblings, no open books or scrolls, no signs of life. Naruto felt a tinge of melancholy and anger ripple through him. _

_Yagura had been a machine, simply living is life under the watchful control of that masked man. Naruto walked over to the left side of the room, putting Yagura's sword on the bed. Naruto started to scour the room. Naruto allowed himself to wander the room. It wasn't like he had any pressing issues. Mei wanted them to train later, but for now they were building up support for a transition and rebuilding their infrastructure. Kiri, though one of the major hidden villages, was a wreck. Most chuunins barely passed their requirements. And there were so few specialists, Naruto just saw a homogenous mess. It would take a while for them to 'raise' the skill level. _

_Mei has already allowed him to pick and choose his soldiers. He had already found some interesting ones. There was a jounin named Sen, who was quite clever with Ninja wire and kunai. Also another girl called Ritsu, a girl being trained by Haku. She was quite the medic but what attracted Naruto was her ability to move. Her ability to dodge was astounding, and Naruto needed a person who could take care of themselves and others. It irked him that there wasn't many like them.  
_

_Naruto pushed these thoughts aside to continue searching. Finally, after looking behind the paintings, Naruto found a safe. Placing his hand on it, Naruto activated the seal._

He has found a single scroll in the room. It contained every Jutsu Yagura made. And Naruto had to admit, while there weren't many Jutsus in the scroll, they were quite powerful. Naruto gave them to Mei, after learning all of them, and she gave it to the rest of the generals. Only the generals and their lieutenants knew the jutsu, and only the Generals and the kage knew the existence of the scroll. Naruto, for now, was the only one without a lieutenant. Naruto believed that it would be a while for him to find someone suitable for Ryujin.

Naruto had also discussed the identity of Yagura's controller with Mei. She had dedicated a couple nin to do some digging. Naruto, as well as Zabuza, put out nins to look for the other Seven swordsman but it would be quite a while before they heard anything back.

Naruto felt a chakra signature to his right and made several hand signals to his men. Naruto landed on a nearby tree to watch from afar to see how his men dealt with this. There were about 3 people inside the building,more like a small hut with a couple branches to cover it from any rain. Finding Nuke nins had become scarce as now they were either coming to Kiri on their own will or running away. Naruto watched as Ritsu dropped down and walk towards the makeshift hut.

Ritsu walked over to the Hut and waited. She was sure that the Nuke nins had detected her presence and now she waited. She wouldn't make any hostile movements, all she wanted to do was talk. One of the people inside came out and gave Ritsu a hard stare. He was a short man, his black hair was long and messy. A scar ran over his right eye. His clothes were tattered but the man carried himself with a dignity that Naruto respected.

The man spoke quietly, "Who are you and what do you want."

Ritsu held up her hands slowly, Showing she had no weapon ready. "My name is Ritsu. I am from Kiri. I am here to ask you to accompany us back to kiri."

Naruto palmed his face. Wrong move, never ask a Nuke nin that. He had tried that on his own and failed but he had learned. Nuke nin are wary of anyone from Kiri. You needed to explain that Kiri had been rebuilt after a rebellion first to get them to listen to you.

The man didn't even wait for Ritsu to finish explaining when he charged at her. Ritsu jumped back and tried to explain but the man kept charging. Naruto moved forward before any of his men started to move. Naruto had unsheathed his blade and held against the man's throat. Naruto spoke quietly as the man froze in place, trying to think of a way to escape.

Naruto smirked as he looked at the man. "You may be thinking of escaping but why would we be trying to kill you. I didn't slice off your head right now and you didn't even sense me till my blade was at your throat."

the man growled as he looked into Naruto's eyes. The man unclenched his fists and stepped back. "Who are you. Tell me the truth."

Naruto inclined his forward, giving the man a bit of respect. The man was taken aback but still glared at Naruto. Naruto spoke quietly as not to cause any suspicion. "Yagura is dead and Kiri has been revolutionized."

The man scoffed. "Rumors. Just passing tales."

Naruto looked up and smirked, his eyes showing confidence that made the man rethink what he just said. "Then you must come see for yourself."

Naruto was about to continue when he saw something interesting start to surround him.

'Are those, soap bubbles?' Naruto thought to himself. Feeling out with his chakra, Naruto froze in shock. "BACK!" Naruto called to Ritsu. His nin immediately obeyed and darted back into the trees, Naruto waited, allowing the bubbles to surround him. He was near the old man, so it was safe to say he wouldn't be killed.

"Let the old man go, and you may live." A voice called out from the hut.

Naruto smiled to himself. Whoever this shinobi was, he had to be good. He hadn't sensed the chakra in the bubbles till it was too late to escape. Very subtle as well. Naruto expected that the bubble were highly pressurized air, that would explode when released.

Naruto spoke up. "I mean you no harm. And I doubt you'll try to kill me, seeing as I am _next_ to the old man."

Naruto heard foot steps and saw his attacker. A tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and black hair that reached to his shoulders walked out. His side hair parting to let a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. Naruto had to admit that this person had style. He wore a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of black pants underneath, with an orange sash. The kimono hung loose, exposing his chest. In his right hand he carried a bamboo jug filled that seemed to be filled with some kind of liquid. In his mouth, there was a pipe which was being held up by his left hand.

"I could kill you right now."

Naruto tilted his head in curiosity.

"But you don't want to?" Naruto asked questioningly.

The man blew a couple bubbles out of the pipe, probably in thought. Naruto almost felt like laughing at the ridiculous of the technique. But he realized the idea of using pressurized air as miniature explosions was genius. The man, or young man, must have been around 16 years old. Still young, but Naruto saw the signs. The man's stance was open, balanced, the look in his eyes was familiar. This man was a shinobi, or at least nuke-nin.

"Are you from kiri?" The man asked.

Naruto nodded slowly. "But not from Yagura. He is dead."

"How can I be sure?"

Naruto sighed. "you have heard the rumors haven't you?"

"Could be another ploy?"

"Oh? Kiri has tried to capture you before?" Naruto asked, now genuinely curious.

The young man snorted. He was about to speak but another voice came in.

"Shishou I woke up and I sensed chakra-" the voice stopped as the speaker was outside the hut. Naruto now raised both eye brows and stared.

Apparently the Kimono wearing man had an apprentice. She had dark-green eyes, a widow's peak, and mid-back length dark blonde hair. She wore a light-violet and white top, black shorts, a black skirt, black high boots and light violet wristbands. She was rather short, compared to her master.

Her master seemed agitated when she came out. It seemed he didn't want Naruto to make the connection between the two. The lady in question, was staring wide eyed at Naruto.

"So?" Naruto asked, looking at the girl.

"No one of consequence. At least for you. You cannot beat me." The man with the pipe spoke quietly. There was a hidden steel in his voice. The girl, in question, was moving back, away from Naruto. She seemed to be Naruto's age.

"What makes you so sure?" Naruto eyes flickered back.

The soap bubble blowing man just sighed in defeat. Moving the pipe away from his lips, he stared at Naruto's eyes. "I am a Jinchuuriki if you did not know."

Naruto froze and he felt the chakra of his nin spike. Naruto swallowed slowly and his stomach started to make butterflies. Here was someone who was like him. He was not alone in this world.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. After he had reigned in his emotions, Naruto lowered his sword from the Old man and sheathed his blade. Naruto looked at his fellow Jinchuuriki, who was now looking at him with curiosity.

"I am a jinchuuriki as well." Naruto spoke quietly.

He saw the other jinchuuriki stiffen. And just as quietly, the man replied. "Prove it."

Naruto closed his eyes, gathered his chakra, and than revealed his red eyes. As soon as he did that, all the bubbles surrounding him disappeared and the other Jinchuuriki lowered his hands, in disbelief.

"W-what do you hold." The man's voice seemed to crack, in shock. The girl at his side looked at him in worry.

"Nine. You?" Naruto asked

"Six. How? Does that mean you actually killed Yagura?"

Naruto nodded slowly. "Come with us, Please. If you do not like Kiri, you can leave. But please come with us." Naruto asked slowly.

"Call me Utakata." Naruto felt a burst of relief run through his chest as he listened.

Utakata motioned towards the girl "This is Hotaru, and that over there is Ukitake." Naruto nodded at each of the names. He motioned for his men to come down from the trees, non-hostile. Naruto walked over to the older jinchuuriki and smiled. "we have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

**Kiri**

* * *

Naruto and Co. arrived at the gates in good time. Naruto had discovered the old man to be the uncle of Hotaru. The old anbu had left the Kiri because his daughter-in-law had a bloodline. He had gone in search of his other relatives and found Hotaru. At the time, Hotaru was learning from Utakata, who was a nuke-nin. Hotaru had been sealed with something and was now on the run. Ukitake mentioned that the girl had a kinjutsu. Naruto questioned what it was but the man kept his mouth shut. The arrived at Kiri, the gates wide opened. Naruto led the way towards the gate.

Utakata looked at the village in amazement, forgetting that he was surrounded by strangers. He could see miles of clean streets. It as beautiful. The walls looked new as well as the paved road. There were a lot of buildings that were over 2 stories and new buildings were being constructed on the outer edges. He remembered Kiri being a dump. There was homeless people at every block, buildings usually were broken down, and sometimes there were corpses piled up. But this was, this was something new. Utakata, for the first time in a long time, felt safe as he walked forward. Utakata took his mind off the fact that he had just been in a stand off a couple hours ago and just took in the sights. Naruto moved forward through the streets.

"Ah Naruto-sama." A voice called out from one of the shops. Naruto turned and waved. "YO, Mai."

The girl, Mai giggled and whispered to her friends about how he remembered her name. Naruto kept walking through, occasionally stopping by to pick something up. A man in white robes looked over to Naruto and waved joyously. "Naruto, I've got some great Catfish for tonight's Ocean Celebration." Naruto nodded as he waved back.

Hotaru, forgetting that her master had been threatened by this man a couple hours ago and now acting like a child, asked Naruto quizzically. "Ocean celebration?"

Naruto nodded. "Its a celebration we do, once every year, so that we can remember times lost and times gained. "

Naruto smiled lightly at Hotaru who blinked at him. "Well kid, Lets go meet the big boss."

Utakata tilted his head slightly, "Who?" Now, Utakata was interested.

Naruto looked at the tower. Memories fluttering in his head for the past few years. He had … gotten stronger over the past few years but he was no where near where he needed to be. He was not ready to fight the leader of the Akatsuki. Oh he knew, he had told Mei about it. She had told him her information on the Akatsuki and with that info they just put 2 and 2 together.

Naruto sighed, though she didn't like him being so formal he respected her still. Naruto turned towards Utakata and smiled. "The Mizukage"

* * *

**A year later**

* * *

A young woman strolled down the walkway. Her hair flowing beneath her. She was walking towards a certain building. But even though she was not wearing anything fancy, she attracted a lot of attention. She wore a simple white Kimono that was cut at the elbows to allow motion. Underneath the Kimono, she wore a shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Though she seemed not to carry anything, she actually carried enough medical supplies to perform field surgeries. These were all sealed in a pouch she had in her Kimono of course. Many were attracted by her raven hair or her very nice curves, but all of them noticed the white broach around her neck that had the Kanji for Suijin on it. Haku was now walking briskly towards her counterpart's location. She stopped at the door and waited for someone to answer for her.

A nin wearing black jacket, with the Golden colored Kanji for Ryujin on its back, came down and knelt before her. "Haku-sama..."

Haku paused, taking a look at the nin before speaking. "Where is he?" She asked gently.

The nin paused before speaking slowly... this had happened many times before and he knew what was about to happen. "Inside. Haku-sama..." Haku was about to walk in but she stopped and turned to him.

Haku waited for the nin to speak. The nin sighed as he remained in his kneeling position, "Take it easy on Naruto-sama."

Haku smiled and walked in. she called back to the still kneeling nin, "no promises."

the nin sighed once more and thought to himself. 'Naruto-sama is so unlucky.'

Haku entered the building and saw the person she was looking for sparring.

Naruto stood in the middle fighting four nins from his squad at once. Naruto was holding on to one, using the unlucky member as a human shield. The other three were trying their best to attack Naruto but he was too fast.

Ritsu, who tried to attack Naruto's blind spot, tried to slash at Naruto's head from the back. Naruto stopped backward and to the side. Naruto was out of the range of the blade and extremely close to Ritsu. Naruto rammed his head backwards, hitting Ritsu squarely in the nose. Ritsu jumped backwards holding her nose. She blinked once and her eyes widened. Naruto had grabbed his hostage by the shoulder and pivoted on one foot, throwing the nin at Ritsu. Ritsu, who couldn't move in time, was hit directly, slamming her and the nin into the wall.

Naruto the proceeded to fight the other two, using his field knife. Naruto ducked under a high kick and weaved through a series of slashes. Suddenly, Naruto was hit in the back of the head by a huge force. The other two nin, who were fighting Naruto, immediately got on one knee.

Naruto landed face down on the floor as he graoned. He had a inkling at who it was. Naruto flipped on his back and looked upwards. "Yo Haku-chan."

Haku looked down, her face in a sickly sweet contort. Naruto blinked and felt cold sweat on the back of his neck. Naruto spoke slowly, "W-waht did I do?"

Haku bent down so her hair long hair fell so that it brushed Naruto's nose. Naruto looked at her beautiful eyes that were full of rage. Haku growled out from her smiling mouth, "You were supposed to take a vacation with me, Hotaru, and Utakata-kun?"

Naruto blinked and chuckled nervously, "well you know, with Mizukage starting to bring us out of isolationism we might as well stay-"

**SLAM**

Haku punched the floor next to Naruto, leaving spiderweb cracks. Naruto started to sweat profusely as he was now fearing for his life. Haku kept smiling. "So, I am not important enough."

Naruto immediately spoke, knowing where this was going. "NO of course not. I'll go ask for a vacation from Mizukage-sama K'ay."

Haku sighed. "I already did."

Naruto blinked. "EH?"

Haku stood up and allowd Naruto to get up slowly. Naruto re-sheathed his knife into its sheath, which was next to his two other swords.. Haku started to walk out and Naruto followed, dismissing his members from practice. Haku sighed as Naruto caught up, "We have a mission slash vacation. Mizukage-sama said it would be a great way for us to start breaking down from Isolationism. We are to guard a _movie crew._ Utakata is coming too._"_

Naruto blinked. "Who are we guarding?"

Haku smiled. "My favorite actress, Yukie-san."

* * *

**Usually I dont do this but:**

**Ohoyama is: a god who r****ules mountain, sea, and war**

**Ryujin is a water dragon. It ****symbolized the power of the ocean, had a large mouth, and was able to transform into a human shape**

**Suijin is also a water god. ****It ****refers to the heavenly and earthly manifestations of the benevolent Shinto divinity of water**

**And there we go! Please review**


End file.
